Can't Forget You, So I Won't
by DarkDiamondLover
Summary: Her heart broke that day 3 years ago. Emotionally hurt and physically broken, her powers increased greatly that day. So what happens when on the day he left, she was about to get murdered? What happens when she has no one to save her? What happened during the 3 years? So what happens when he returns with his twin and finds a murder in his office? (copyright 2013 DarkDiamondLover)
1. 3 Years Ago (the day he left)

**Hello my favorite people in the whole world, well on Fanfiction ^^ I know this may be a surprise to you, but I want to welcome you to the revised version of Can't Forget You, Won't Forget. This is the same story, but changed and revised. It is called: (drum rolls) I Can't Forget, So I Won't Forget. So, enjoy ^^**

**SUMMARY:**

3 years. That was how much time passed since he left claiming she didn't love him. Since he claimed that she loved his twin and not him. Her heart broke that day 3 years ago. Emotionally hurt and physically broken, her powers increased themselves on that day.

So what happens when on the day he left, she was about to get murdered? What happens when she has no one to save her? What happened during the 3 years he was gone?

One thing is for sure, she stopped contact with the members on the day he left and also, she was about to be murdered.

So what happens when he returns with his twin and finds a murder in his office? Well there is a surprise for him and everyone else in SPR.

* * *

**Chapter One: 3 Years Ago (The Day He Left)**

**July 15 (1:07 in the afternoon)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

At exactly 12:30, we found Gene's body. It was in the middle of the lake and even though it had been in the water for quite some time, it didn't show any signs of decomposing nor any signs of decay on it. In fact, it looked as if it was fresh in the water, but in reality it was in there for quite some time.

The only main difference that was noticeable was that he wasn't the same age as he was when he died. It actually looked like he was changing like Naru every day. It is surprising, but also not surprising at the same time.

When the divers brought the body to the shore and we got a clear chance to examine the body, a surprise gasp ran through most of us. It looked like Naru died and not his twin brother. I gasped with the others despite seeing Gene in the astral plane so many times.

As soon as the initial shock wore off, I walked over to the bag and knelt beside it. I knew I had to do this, but yet, I wasn't sure if this would work. Gene had told me the plans every time I saw him and he told me thousands of times that it would work, but it seemed as if I just found out I had to do this instead of being told every night for the past month.

I took in a deep breath and put my right hand on Gene's forehead. I closed my eyes and felt Gene connect with me. With my eyes closed, I could see Gene watching me. He stretched out his hand towards me and in my mind's eye, I stretched out mine so that we could connect, power wise.

Once our hands met, the power from both of our souls went towards our connection. Gene nodded and I took a breath. He let go of our connection leaving me with the power surging in my hands. He smiled and disappeared from my mind leaving me with the power surging in my hand.

I opened my eyes and I saw that the hand on Gene's forehead was glowing a light blue while my free hand was glowing yellow. I took in another breath and moved my left hand and put it on top of the right hand.

I took a breath in and let it out. Once I released the breath, the yellow light merged with the blue creating a soft green color. I raised my hands and moved them to his heart. Once my hand touched his heart, the light faded and Gene glowed green.

After a while, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled in return and I stood from where I sat. Gene got out of the bag while I stood beside Ayako and Masako. Once Gene was out, Naru was the first to go up to him.

* * *

**July 15 (3: 30 in the afternoon)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

After that whole encounter, we ate lunch. During lunch, everybody except for Lin and Naru asked me questions about what I did. Of course, I didn't tell them the whole thing, but I wanted to. I just told them that I blacked out and I didn't know what I did.

Since Gene just woke up from deep slumber, he ate a little bit of lunch before he decided to get some rest. Currently, everyone was in the cabin we were staying in while Naru and I were out for a little walk. I don't know why he wanted me to come with him, but I followed him despite not knowing what he was going to do.

As we left the cabin, I noticed that we were walking towards the forest. We walked past the first few lines of the trees and we just continued to walk into the forest. We didn't talk along the way, but I wish we had. I wish this because then I would know what Naru wanted from me.

We finally reached a huge clearing. The clearing was full of green grass, a few butterflies dancing around, and some birds that just fly from side to side. In the center of the clearing, there stood a lone tree. The tree was tall and it looked like it had been here forever.

We walked up to the tree and Naru stood against the tree so I decided to do the same, but to Naru's left. For the first couple minutes, we were silent and we didn't talk to each other at all which was kind of a downer since if we talked, we could have gotten this over with.

Since it was silent between us, all you could hear were the birds singing and the wind brushing past the trees. I smiled and took a sideways glance at Naru. His eyes were closed and his face didn't show any emotions at all. He looked so calm. I couldn't help but smile a bit and I looked up.

You could see patches of the blue sky here and there. The sun broke through each patch making the clearing look magnificently beautiful. I closed my eyes and took it all in. I was at peace.

"How did you revive my brother when that is clearly impossible? How are you able to do the impossible?"

I looked at Naru. He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I couldn't help but blush at his glance. I walked away from the tree and stood in front of him. I put my hands behind my back and smiled at Naru. He can think I'm weird right now, but I don't care.

"Well, I think nothing is impossible because you know what? The word impossible has the word 'im' which if you put grammar into that, you get I'm. So in reality, you're saying 'I'm possible' at least that was what my mom told me. I know that reviving the dead is impossible and that no one has done so without paying the price, but Gene, he did it with me. For months he has been appearing in my dream to tell me the plans on how to get him back to life. In some dreams when I ask him why he has to come back, he claims that he will be some help and it is harder to talk to people while he is dead. I don't know the specific details, but I guess he wanted to come back to life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but he told me to keep my lips sealed about our plan. I may be doing impossible things, but I don't regret the decisions."

Naru looked at me in understanding and looked up. I took a deep breath and decided to tell Naru. I took a step closer to him and he looked at me. I took another step and we were an arm's length away. I gulped and gathered up all my courage I had.

"N-Naru. I-I know y-you probably don't f-feel the same way, but-" I let out a breath and continued without stuttering. "I like-no love you. From the moment we met to now. I love you."

I closed my eyes. I was bracing myself for him rejecting me, but he didn't reply. I slowly opened my eyes and I looked at him. His eyes showed surprise and also doubt. Before I could question him about it, the emotions disappeared leaving him with his mask back on.

"You don't love me, you mistook me for my brother."

My hands that were strong by my side went limp and my legs gave way. I fell to the ground and once I landed in the grass, the wind died down, the birds stopped singing, and it was all still.

Naru was looking at me with a hard, cold gaze and I couldn't hold the tears. The first tear was hot as it poured down my face. Naru didn't seem to care that I was crying. No, instead, he pulled away from the tree and walked past me. He left.

I wanted to so badly clench my hand, stand up, and scream at Naru and tell him that I loved him and not his brother, but I couldn't. I was weak and instead of doing what I wanted, I just cried.

He left despite knowing I was accident prone. He left despite knowing I was a danger magnet. He just left. He left me there to cry. To cry tears of rejection, tears for everything I have held back because of my feelings for him, tears for how stupid I was for letting my feelings get the better of me, and tears for being an idiot to think he would love me despite him breaking many girls hearts.

Sure I may have thought that Gene was Naru the first time I saw Gene in my dream, but after a while, I noticed how it wasn't Naru. I knew it wasn't Naru because he wouldn't smile at me nor would he do the things he did in my dream, but yet, how did it lead to this? I just cried and I covered my face as I wept.

When I finally stopped crying, I took in a hiccupping breath before I stood up from where I was and walked slowly to the cabin. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew it was enough to get the others worried.

Once I was in front of the cabin door, I wiped away the extra tears. Since I took a slow walk, my face looked normal enough to show that I wasn't crying. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

When I walked inside, everyone was in the living room and sitting around talking and drinking some juice. Everyone looked up and they seemed to lighten up when they saw me. I smiled and I looked around the room. Naru was there sitting next to Gene.

Gene smiled at me and I managed a smile back. I looked at Ayako who was fussing over me to see if I had any injuries since I came back late. I didn't. I sat between Ayako and Masako. I was passed a drink and as I took a sip, one thought ran through my head.

_'I have to leave. If I stay here, I will feel more pain than before. I have to leave.'_

Creating a family had been a blast, but now it was just a memory of the past. I set my drink down and I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up to see Lin looking at me. I think he knew what happened for after he caught my eyes, he glared at Naru.

I smiled a bit and Naru stood up. Everyone stopped talking once he stood up. The room got a bit colder despite the summer weather. I looked at gene and Gene shrugged his shoulders.

"When we get back to the office, I am going to shut down Shibuya Psychic Research. I have found my twin brother and he is back to life thanks to Mai so my work in Japan is done. I will continue my psychic research in England with my brother and my family. Your pay for working with me will be given to you in a week when I reach England. It was a pleasure working with all of you for the past two years."

Everyone gasped and the shock spread. Again, I started to cry once more. I let my bangs cover my eyes, but yet the tears fell onto my hands and I was shaking. I felt someone's arms on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Mai? You know that we will be together because we're family."

I knew Ayako was trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't help it. I wiped my tears and looked up. I had on a smile and I stood up from where I sat.

"Can I excuse myself? I'm tired from what happened today."

Everyone nodded except Naru and Lin. I didn't mind. I walked towards Ayako's, Masako's, and my shared room. Inside the room, I grabbed my bag. All of my stuff were in the bag so all I needed to do was grab my bag and my phone.

I opened my door silently. I could hear everyone talking, but they weren't talking about me. When I reached the table, Ayako and Bou-san were bickering over some stupid thing like they always did. Everyone looked at me and were surprised to see me with my bags in my hands.

I smiled at everyone, but it was more forced than real. I couldn't smile. Ayako and Bou-san stood up, but before they could take a step towards me, I put my hand up to stop them from coming over.

"I know you probably don't know why I am doing this. I'm sorry that I am. Over the past 2 years I was with everyone, I learned so many things. I had my 17th birthday with a family and I enjoyed everything you have done for me. Naru, Gene, Lin, have a safe trip to England. Sorry I won't be seeing you off, but I hope you have fun. I am saying this now because I will be gone before we reach the office. Meaning I won't be able to see you all off. So I have to say goodbye. Goodbye. Masako, John, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, Lin, Gene, and Naru. Goodbye."

I smiled one last time before I walked towards the door and I could hear everyone trying to move towards me to stop me, but I didn't let them. I ran out the door and once I did, I could hear everyone screaming my name.

As I reached the road, I followed it back to the nearest town. At the nearest town, I got on a bus and headed to Shibuya. On the bus, I took out my phone and looked at the lock screen. There was a picture of everyone crowded around Naru. It was from the hospital.

I got a nurse to take the picture. Naru was in the center. To the left of him were Bou-san, Ayako, and John. To his right, Masako, Yasu, and Lin. Ayako was the one who arranged the order. So she made it that I had to sit next to Naru in the picture.

He was annoyed, but I just smiled and put a peace sign. I can't help but smiling a sad smile at the memory. I put my phone in my bag and for the whole ride to Shibuya, I just looked out the window.

* * *

**July 15 (7:47 at night)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I leaned back in my chair. I was at the cafe below the SPR. building. I had reached Shibuya at 4:47 and an hour after I arrived, the others got to the office.

During that hour they weren't there, I waited in a different outfit from earlier that day. After arriving at the SPR. office, everyone just went up, probably said their goodbyes, and left shortly after that.

One by one, they left. Each of them were sad and Ayako and Masako looked like they have been crying. Seeing them like that made me want to run out of the cafe and tell them to not leave, but I couldn't.

At 7:30, the 3 remaining people left. Gene was sad, Lin looked sad too, but Naru, he was stoic as ever. I stood up from where I sat and grabbed my stuff. I paid for the drinks I had and left the cafe.

I slipped on a sweater and walked towards the corner of the block, before I could even be a few feet away from the cafe door, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around. There was a man watching me.

I gulped and ran, but I didn't get far. He was fast. He was behind me in seconds and pushed a cold item against my neck. I knew what it was without looking at it. I've had it used against me in many of the cases that I know what it is without looking, It was a knife.

"One noise and you die. Move towards the alleyway."

His voice was hoarse and since I didn't want to die, I did as I was told. The alleyway was the one between the SPR. building and the building besides it. We were farther away from anybody's view when he pushed me against the wall, hard.

I hit the wall with a thud and I fell to the ground coughing. I tried to get up, but the knife was pushed against my neck. If I got up, the knife would be pushed into my neck making my neck bleed.

I tried to glare at him, but after hitting the wall, my consciousness was slowly fading. The man grabbed my hair and pulled my head back while pushing the knife a bit closer to my neck. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"How shall I kill you? Like the others or should I kill you slowly and painfully or just kill you with a swipe on your neck?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smirking and his eyes were intent on killing me at the end and I knew he would, but yet I tried.

"None?"

It was more of a shaky question. His smirk widened and he chose my answer for himself. I am guessing he took slow and painful for the next thing I knew, the knife was against my right arm and he slowly cut my arm, but not on a major artery.

It hurt, but I didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted. I bit my lip and when he was going to do another slit, I felt an energy course through my body. I have felt it before when I was younger, but after that one time, it hadn't been back, so why now?

Well, I was glad because the energy from back then and now was 10 times stronger. The man noticed and took a step back. I slowly stood up and I grabbed the hand that was bleeding before I raised my arm to the stance of me holding a gun.

As if I were holding a gun, I pulled the trigger and a blue light hit the man in the chest. He flew to the other wall and hit his head, really hard. He fell to the ground and didn't move. I slumped down and I was shocked and exhausted.

I wanted to cry, but nothing would come. I stayed where I was just as a security guard came into the alleyway with a flashlight. The light was against my face and I winced. The man's eyes widened as they landed on the cut and the dead body.

He cautiously walked over to the body and turned it over to see his face. He didn't seem surprised. Instead, he just looked back at me and my cut.

"I am guessing you killed Akatsuki Ruko? Well good job. What's your name miss?"

I didn't have a chance to answer for my consciousness faded to black and I fell forward. The only thing I could remember was being caught by someone.

**DDL: Ok, so that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it than the last.**

**Naru: As if they would! I mean first you take the idea from Shadow of Malice's Cases of a Different Kind and just revised it, now you decide to change how it goes and rewrite it, so you really think they would enjoy it?**

**DDL: I know and I enjoyed reading that story since it was amazing, but the only part I am taking is that first case. NOTHING ELSE! I am also giving credit to Shadow of Malice. CREDIT: Thank you Shadow of Malice for making a great story. I am sorry for not asking to use the first case, but I had the same idea of doing so for a while even before I read your story and wrote the story. So I am sorry it sounds the same and hopefully, you can forgive my imagination from running wild and creating this story without using your story for help. I actually didn't mean to because before I read your story, I had it in my head and I wanted to make it until I read your story. I am just changing the first case a bit to my story. So sorry and thank you.**

**Naru: Still you had that story, but why did you change it?**

**DDL: ~figures out why he is mad~ Oh! Is it because you finally got Mai and I just changed it that your mad?**

**Naru: ~silent~**

**DDL: ~smiling evilly~ mwahahahaha I am going to make this story a bit more fun hehehehehehehehe**

**Naru: ~sweat drops~**

**DDL: REVIEW/COMMENT! FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Until next time~ DarkDiamondLover out 3**


	2. 3 Years Later (The Day Things Changed)

**Summary so far:**

Resurrecting the dead is 100% impossible, but yet a girl named Mai Taniyama has made the impossible, possible. She brought back the life of a once dead man using their shared powers.

Yet, how is it that when she does another impossible feat the same day and it doesn't become possible? That impossible feat was confessing to the twin of the once dead man, Kazuya Shibuya.

So after rejection, she has had enough and ran away. She heads back home and stays at a cafe beneath the place she once worked. She stayed at that cafe watching her friends disappear.

So does fate have something to do with this or is it just a coincidence? When she leaves the cafe, she is met with Akatsuki Ruko, a man who was out to kill. Yet, she does the impossible again.

She killed him using her own PK. So does this mean that something good will happen? Only time will tell. After all, this is only the beginning of a new story that SPR can change or write.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Silent Neko (Ms. Demonic Shinigami)  
Naruisawesome  
Ai-kun  
lastlost  
Fox of the Emerald Isle  
crystal1727  
The Bakura's Muffin Company  
X-Sammi-Jo-X  
blackwing123  
percabeth8  
sparky1201  
shayrulz  
Arya Svit-Kon  
TheUnquietDead  
Barajou29**

**Chapter Two: 3 Years Later (The Day Everything Changed)**

**July 16 (12:57 in the afternoon-Hospital)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

My mind was awake, but my body was numb.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Where am I?

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

What happened?

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Who brought me here?

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Why am I here?

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Those four questions ran through my head once my mind was awake. I could barely remember what happened yesterday. I can only see figments of the day before. I remember resurrecting Gene, getting rejected, and after that, nothing.

As I replayed what I remember of yesterday up until now, I couldn't remember anything. I tried to move my arms, but they felt numb and heavy. I tried to move a finger, but I couldn't.

I mentally frowned and closed my mind's eye. Once I did, I tried to get my body awake and get the feeling back. It worked, but the outcome was something I wasn't expecting at all.

I felt pain course through my right arm. I clenched my right arm to try and numb the pain, but it didn't work. It just hurt. As the pain continued, I got a full blast of what happened the previous day.

I shot up and sat up. My right arm was against my chest with my left holding the place it hurt and my eyes were searching the room I was in for something out of the ordinary. Something out of the ordinary like the murderer.

I saw nothing and let out a breath, but my head felt dizzy and I fell back. I closed my eyes since my head was spinning and I didn't want to see the flying colors of white as I fell back. Before I could hit the bed, someone caught me.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a man with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He had on black rimmed glasses. If it wasn't for the eyes, he could have looked like an older version of Naru. I shook my head and he helped me sit up straight.

I grabbed my throbbing head and groaned. My head hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up if I didn't have anything cool to drink. As if he read my thoughts, a water bottle was in front of me and I jumped since it surprised me, but I gladly accepted the water and took a small sip, which turned into a bigger sip.

By the time I finished with my 'sip' I was already half-way finished with the drink. I gave the water back and wiped some dripping water. I felt refreshed and now, it became quite quiet in the room.

I wanted to break the silence so that the memory could be forgotten for a little bit before I felt calm enough, but the silence was thick. It felt almost awkward to talk. I wanted to break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"Hello. My name is Akifumi Yoshiro. I am a local security guard who works around Shibuya Crossing. Yesterday at 7:50 pm, I was out on duty and as I walked around the cafe, I heard some talking coming from the alleyway so I decided to go check it out. Before I reached the alleyway, I saw a bright blue light. That caught my curiosity even more and so I went to the location. When I did, I saw you sitting there with Akatsuki Ruko across from you. He died. When I told you and asked for your name, you passed out. Oh yes, what is your name Miss?"

I nodded and let everything sink in. I remembered, but hearing from another person's mouth seemed strange and different. I revived Gene, I confessed to Naru, I ran away, I was in the cafe, I got caught by surprise, I was cut, I have PK.

I took in a breath and let it out. I looked at Yoshiro-san and smiled. He was surprised that I smiled at him, but he smiled back at me. I couldn't help it. I just smiled at him. I guess it was because I was thankful for him saving me.

"Well Yoshiro-san, I can call you that right?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, my name is Taniyama Mai and I am a Junior in high school, 17 years of age. I would like to ask you this, but can I leave?"

Yoshiro-san looked at me and looked guilty. My heart sank, if he looked guilty like that, it meant that I couldn't leave and that I would be stuck here. I sighed and waited for him to tell me.

"I am sorry Mai-chan." When he said that, I looked at him. He reminded me of Bou-san when he said that, but I didn't mind. He looked surprised at me and he looked like he wanted to ask if it was ok, but I just looked at him to continue. He nodded and did continue.

"I am sorry, but you can't leave yet. I contacted Yamamoto Daichi, chief of Criminal Investigation Agency/Police Station, to come over and talk to you. I told him the details over the phone and he said he would like to meet with you, So until he comes, I am sorry, but you are stuck in here."

I nodded in understanding. If a man like Daichi-san wanted to meet me, it means that it could either be good or bad depending on what he wants to talk to me about. Hopefully it is good.

"Alright Yoshiro-san, I will wait. Do you know exactly when he would come to meet with me?"

My question was answered because the door opened revealing a man in his late 40's and a woman who looked to only be a few years older than me. The man had on a gray suit and had on a matching hat. The woman had on a black woman's suit. The man was smiling and I smiled back in return.

"Yamamoto-sensei do you wish for me to step outside while you talk to Taniyama-san or do you wish for us to stay in here while you talk to her?"

_'Sensei? What does he mean by sensei?'_

I shrugged it off, but couldn't get it out of my head.

"Akifumi, I wish for you and Julie to step outside while I talk to Taniyama-san."

Yoshiro-san nodded and left with Julie. I shrugged, but when the door shut, it was awkward and silent for the first couple minutes. During that time, Daichi-san took a seat and was looking at me. I decided to start with introductions.

"Hello Yamamoto Daichi-san." Before I could continue, he started laughing. I didn't know if I should feel offended or grateful so I just stayed still.

"I am sorry Miss Taniyama. I didn't mean for myself to laugh, but it seems that you are quite nervous and that you aren't used to this. I was going to tell you that you can call me Daichi."

I nodded and I decided to continue with our introductions.

"Yes, hello Daichi-san. Well to begin, my name is Taniyama Mai and I am a Junior in high school, 17 years of age. I would like to ask you why you are here to meet me."

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"The reason as to why I am here today, is to tell you some information about Akatsuki Ruko. Akatsuki Ruko is a man who killed 99 people and 55 of the people he killed, were raped by him before he killed them. He would strike every 3 days. Yesterday was the day he would have killed someone making the 100th victim, but you were lucky to use your PK to save your life. Now you may be surprised about myself knowing this, but I know of PK because in the police force, there are at least 20 groups of psychic and all 20 are divided into 7 sectors that need psychics. So it all leads to this. I have a proposal for you Miss Taniyama. If you are willing to listen to it. You will have a choice at the end so don't be scared because it all just depends on what you choose at the end of our little chat."

I nodded and took it all in. It was interesting and I was interested in his little proposal. So I nodded once more and urged him to continue through with his proposal. He smiled and when he smiled, he seemed glad that I said yes.

"My proposal for you is that I would like for you to join the Criminal Investigation Department and also become the Lead Detective in the Shibuya Homicide Sector. Of course, you will be paid for your services and also, you will have the chance of working with other members in your group."

My breath caught when he said that I would be working in a group with others. I didn't want to work with others in fear that they would leave me like Naru did, but I also don't want to be hurt again.

"Daichi-san, I would love to accept your offer, but I don't like the thought of working with others. So if you can change it so that I can work by myself, I would gladly accept the offer."

He frowned at my idea and from the looks of it, he was going to make me work with others, but I decided to cut in.

"I am not a child anymore. I can take care of myself and I have been doing that for quite some times now. So if you want, you can always take back the offer. I won't mind."

He chuckled and stood up from where he sat. He looked at me and patted my head like I was some kid, which was quite true to his eyes.

"Alright, alright. You have a deal, but if you get injured in any way shape or form and have to spend the night in the hospital, you will be paired up with Akifumi and Julie."

I frowned.

"Isn't Yoshiro-san a security guard?"

He chuckled and shook his head 'no' before he smiled at me.

"Yes and no. He is an undercover worker. He works as a security guard and a member of the police. Either way, he is someone I know of. When you are released from the hospital, come down to the police station in downtown Shibuya. From there, you will begin your job."

I nodded and he left. I saw Julie-san and Yoshiro-san bow/wave goodbye to me before they too left. I smiled and then let out a sigh. Starting the day I am discharged, I have a new job. Hopefully I can forget about him.

**July 15 (6:10 in the morning-Criminal Investigation Department/Homicide Office)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

_Tick...tock...tick...tock_

I rubbed my forehead. I am having a headache. It was 6:10 in the morning and I couldn't get a wink of sleep the night before. I wish I did, but every time I closed my eyes, that night 3 years ago kept popping up in my dream making it harder for me to sleep.

I guess the dream was on my mind because today marks the third year since that day happened. A lot has passed those 3 years that I haven't talked with SPR. For one thing, I am now a 20 year old graduate from college.

I graduated early despite my many absences at school. I guess they let me graduate. Ever since Naru left, I caught up in my classes and I passed with the highest marks in High School. During college years, I graduated ahead of my class so that was a bonus, but now that I am not at school, most of my days are at the office which could be a bore.

Now, 3 years later, I am partnered up with Akifumi Yoshiro, 39, and has a pregnant wife who he rarely takes care of because of his job and Julie Kagura, 23, and is quite strict in front of people who she respects and all crazy when they aren't there. You may be wondering, why am I partnered up with them when I could have taken care of myself?

The answer is simple. 2 years after starting my new job, I encountered Akatsuki Ruko, a sick man who killed 99 and raped 55 of those 99. It was on the second year since I killed him when he decided to attack.

It was July 15 around 8:30 at night and I was walking home when out of nowhere, I felt someone push me forward. I fell and looked to see who it was that pushed me, but I couldn't see the person. I tried to stand up, but a weight was on my abdomen.

I tried to get whatever was on me off, but it didn't budge. It was then that he decided to show himself. I saw Ruko and his face had a look of intense malice. He was smirking like that day 3 years ago and he held a knife.

My first instinct was to use my PK, but before I could, he stabbed my side causing me to wince in pain and gasp for air. He then disappeared leaving me gasping. I blacked out after that.

The next day, I woke up in the hospital. Julie and Akifumi were looking at me in worry. I smiled at them and hopefully they didn't tell Daichi-san, but they did and he was angry. He scolded me for a good 3 hours before he assigned me to Akifumi and Julie.

After the 3 hours of being scolded, Daichi-san said that he worried about me and that in order to keep me safe, he was doing this. He also said that I was like a little daughter/granddaughter to him.

At first, I didn't mind working with Julie and Akifumi, but when Akifumi kept treating me like a kid, I got annoyed so I decided to get back at him. I teased him despite him being older than me. There is also something I need to confess. I am not the same as I was back then.

Instead of the short brown hair, I now have long light brown hair that stops mid-back. My eyes got a bit darker than the normal caramel colored eyes. Now they were a dark honey color. My whole being changed.

Instead of sweet and innocent, I am cold and a work-a-holic like Naru. The only times I ever laugh are amount my group and with Daichi-san. Sometimes because of the cases we have, I don't sleep the normal amount of time and because I have a lot of stuff I need to know, I have a black notebook...just like Naru.

Now sitting inside my office room (shared with my group members) I opened my black notebook. I have many for every case I have, but this one was the one case that never seemed to stop. In fact, it has been a case that has lasted for 4 years. What case lasts 4 years? Ruko.

As I looked at each page, I thought deeply about the whole thing. Ever since I started working at the Criminal Investigation Department, I caught things quick. Since I used to be a paranormal investigator, I thought Ruko would have appeared as a ghost a week later, but ever since that day, there was no activity for a year.

I thought he was gone forever, but I was wrong. On the day I killed him (a year later)a man was found dead in the same alleyway that I was in. When we had an autopsy on the man, his inside were all liquefied and there was a 'x' on his left wrist.

Julie and Akifumi (during that time, they were my mentors) said that he was probably in an occult group because of the 'x' but my previous encounters with the paranormal made me realize that it wasn't an occult group that did this, but I kept my thoughts in since this was only the first.

Nothing happened for a week so I thought that it was an occult group. At least until two weeks later. The same alleyway had another death. It was a female and she had the same thing happen to her as the man.

We then thought it was paranormal. A group of psychics in the police field went to check it out and claimed that it was Ruko. Ever since we found that out, a person died every week.

That has occurred for a year. So all in total, 51 deaths. Then you add another 52 for the next year. The total amount of people that died were 103, but after I encountered Ruko, more than one person died a week.

That brings us back to now. Yesterday, was one of our new types of deaths. A total of 3 deaths. 5 hours from each one and at 3 different places. It was getting weird, but I don't know where Ruko will attack next.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Once I did, I saw a vision.

_I was running. Running away. From behind me, I couldn't hear any footsteps, but yet I just ran. My legs were getting tired and my hair kept falling in my face, but I just ran. It was barely dawn and I'm running._

_As I ran, I saw a café. My thoughts were to run towards a place where I can hide, but the café was out of the options. It was too obvious with glass windows and everything, so I did the only thing I could do, I ran up the stairs that were there._

_Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I saw a door at the end of a small corridor. I decided to run into that room and hide. Once I stood in front of the door, I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge._

_Without another thought, I grabbed a hair pin from my hair and picked the lock with ease. Once I opened the door, all I could see were white coverings on all the furniture. I closed the door quickly but silently. _

_I locked it and made sure it wouldn't open without the use of a key or something to pick the lock. I looked for a place to hide and found a desk in the corner of the room. _

_I ran over and hide underneath the desk and wrapped my arms around my legs. I kept quiet and let myself try and get calm. I closed my eyes and wished that the person wouldn't find me, but the door handle shook violently causing me to jump._

_I kept a hand on my mouth to silence myself from screaming. The handle stopped shaking and instead, the lock turned and clicked. My heart started pounding some more. I broke out in cold sweat when the door opened with a loud bang._

_I felt a tear roll down my face and wished the person wouldn't find me, but that didn't happen. I didn't see a figure standing in front of me, but he was there. I screamed when I felt a hand on my neck._

_As I tried to see if there was something that would tell me if it was a man or female, I could find nothing. No, instead, I was being choked even more. Before anything big happened, I saw it. A green light. The being opened my mouth and the green thing went into my mouth. That was all before my mind shut out._

I felt something cold on my cheek causing me to scream and sit up from my seat. i grabbed at my neck and coughed.

_'I'm alive. I'm not dead. It was just a vision! Nothing was real! It was all a dream.'_

As I calmed down enough, I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and was et with green eyes.

_'Akifumi.'_

"What happened?"

I just smiled and shook my head. He always cared for me, yet I teased him.

"Nothing. I was so engrossed in a thought and I thought about being choked that's all. Besides, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get **them** out of my head."

He nodded and seemed to have bought what I said. Even if I trust him, I couldn't tell him about what I saw. I took the drink he had and I took a sip. It was cold, but it felt nice to drink it.

"You miss him don't you? You know. Naru."

I pulled the drink away from my lips and looked at Akifumi. I smiled and shrugged. Did I miss him? Maybe. I miss everyone else more though. I sighed.

"I guess I do. Now, enough about me. What about Mr. Love Bird? Tell me, how are things with your wife? Hmm? Anything new?"

He looked as if he wanted to say that he hated his wife or something. I knew what was going on, but yet I pretended that I forget every single time to make him exasperated and also I liked to tease him about it.

"Horror. Just because she is pregnant, doesn't mean that her mood can change in an instant. I mean I did something RIGHT and she goes off saying I did it WRONG! I am dying at home!"

I laugh and couldn't help it. We talked for a bit at least until 6:40 am. The phone rang on Julie's desk and before Akifumi could reach and take the call, I grabbed it first. I stuck out my tongue at Akifumi before I said the usual greeting.

"Hello, Mai Taniyama, Lead Detective of the Homicide Sector and C.I.D. May I have your name and also why you need the help of us?"

As the person on the other end told me his name and everything, my face got paler every second. I could feel my hands shaking and I didn't like it. By the time the man finished his reason, my body was stiff. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to say something.

"Alright. Thank you for calling us. We will be there in half an hour. Please stay clear of the location until we reach the location. Thank you, goodbye."

I put the receiver down and looked at Akifumi. He knew what I was thinking even without me telling him what it is. He grabbed his coat before he ran out of the room.

"Damn it. Why now? Why did Ruko have to appear now?"

I grabbed my bag and ran to the locker room. I opened my locker and took off my sweat shirt and pants. I changed into something more comfortable like a dark blue tank top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and my favorite. Black lace up, spike studded, chunky ankle boots.

When I finished, I grabbed a hair tie, shut my locker, and tied my hair as I walked back to the office. I grabbed my notebook and also my weapon of this mission. A gun with a flashlight attached to it.

Instead of taking the elevator, I ran down the stairs to the garage. As I reached the garage, Akifumi had already pulled up my black convertible and was in the passenger seat.

Since the roof was off, I hopped into vehicle and put my seatbelt on. I then began to drive full speed out of the garage and towards the location of where the man said and also the place where I had my vision. We are going to SPR.

Once we reached the location, the man was standing on the curb with a look of shock on his face. I smiled at him in reassurance and I grabbed my gun. Akifumi had his with him and we walked towards the stairs.

Just like my vision, everything was clear. I could practically hear my heels on the step from my dream. I could feel my heart racing and my breath coming up in short gasps as I ran up the stairs.

Once we stood in front of the door, the door was shut. I stood to the left of the door while Akifumi stood to the right. It was silent inside, but then we heard a silent 'thud' causing me to gulp.

_'Please, tell me that isn't Ruko in there. Please let it be someone else._'

I looked over at Akifumi after my silent prayer. He nodded and I moved to stand in front of the door. Once I stood in front of the door, I raised my leg and kicked open the door.

As I walked in, my boots clicked against the floor causing the _'click, clack'_ sounds. I raised my gun and clicked on the flashlight.

"Freeze! Everybody put your hands up in the air where I can see them!"

**DDL: HEY! Sorry I left you all at a cliffhanger. I don't mean to, but I did. Sorry!**

**Mai: I am so cool! Thank you DDL!**

**DDL: No problem! I knew you were cool to begin with!**

**Mai: Aww, you're cool too!**

**Akifumi: Thanks for reading chapter 2! Please leave a review/comment and favorite/follow. The more reviews DDL gets, the more of an excited puppy she becomes and is willing to write so please review!**

**DDL: Is that a compliment or are you being mean and teasing me?**

**Akifumi: A bit of both.**

**DDL: ~sigh~ whatever. So yeah, as Akifumi said! Review/comment and favorite/follow! I do get excited when people review so please review! Until the next chapter! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	3. Case 1: A Battle Against A Demon Part 1

**Summary so far:**

3 years since she last heard or saw him.

3 years since Akatsuki Ruko died.

3 years.

On July 15, 20XX, a call woke up a girl with long light brown hair and honey colored eyes. The call made her body freeze as the caller told her the details. It was a call that said Ruko has appeared again.

Just before the call, she had a vision. In that vision, she died in an office that was found above a café on Shibuya Crossing. Was it all connected or was it just a coincidence?

So what happens when she walks up the steps in a dark blue tank top, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots and hears a thud in a supposed silent room?

Well, only fate can tell. After all, this is chapter 3 of a new story that SPR can change or write.

**ThAnKs FoR tHe ReViEwS!**

**Ms. Demonic Shinigami  
Catshare96  
Sy94  
The Bakura's Muffin Company  
borntoflyhigh  
****Cassy91  
****Naruisawesome  
****SupernaturalGirl51799**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Case One-A Battle Against a Demon Part One**

**July 15 (7:20 in the morning-SPR office)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

"Freeze! Everybody put your hands up in the air where I can see them!"

From my flashlight on my gun, I saw three people, with their backs towards me jump in surprise before their hands shot up. I looked over at Akifumi and he nodded before moving to turn on the lights.

I closed my eyes and when I felt that the lights were on, I opened my eyes. Everything in the room was the same from the vision and also from 3 years before. I then looked towards my previous desk and I saw the three men I didn't wish to see.

I was surprised at first since it had been a while since I last saw them, but my sadness took over immediately. Before anyone could see though, I covered all my emotions behind my very own poker face. Their (meaning the three people I didn't wish to see) hands slowly dropped as they saw me and probably realized who I was.

"Don't drop your hands! Keep them raised."

I looked at Akifumi. I didn't know he could say that. See the sarcasm there? Right. You didn't notice. Anyways, when Akifumi said that, the three raised their hands again and I clicked off my flashlight.

"Mai? Is that...you?"

It was none other than Gene who asked the question. I rolled my eyes, but didn't answer Gene despite myself wanting to tell him that I was.

"Mai-chan? You know them?"

A vein popped on my head at the use of my name coming out of someone's mouth with 'chan', but I sighed. I looked at Akifumi and nodded. From his next emotion, I guessed he figured out who they were. I looked at the three and slowly lowered my gun.

"Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Lin Koujo, and Mr. Eugene Davis, may I ask what you are doing in this office when clearly this is the scene of a crime? Also, before you bring a smart mouth answer to me Mr. Oliver Davis, I am quite aware that you own the office and all, so please shut up."

"Then why do you ask the question Mai? You did say that you are aware of my management of the office. I am guessing you lost a couple brain cells after seeing me or from the past three years."

A vein appeared and I had to raise a hand in front of Akifumi before he decided to go and kill Naru for saying that. Akifumi calmed down and I passed him my gun. He gladly accepted it since he knew what I was going to do next.

"Well, as of right now, Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Lin Koujo, and Mr. Eugene Davis, you are all under arrest and depending on the outcome of everything, you are either the murderer or a witness in this case."

I then walked over to Naru, I mean Mr. Oliver Davis and crossed my arms. He got taller, but he was still the same in appearance wise. I smirked and looked him in the eye.

"I got smart Mr. Oliver Davis. I don't lose many brain cells as you do because I have all the brain cells I need, but you. You are lacking some. Ever heard of manners? No? Well, if you do get arrested, I am going to teach you some."

I turned to walk away and after a few steps away from him, I turned and did a roundhouse kick on him, but I didn't actually hit him (I wish I did). Instead, I stopped mid way and dropped my leg before standing up straight.

His reaction was priceless. He was surprised, but when I put my leg down, he covered that with his poker face. Akifumi passed me to put hand cuffs on the three men. I didn't care about it since I decided on calling base for some people to come and take care of the mess.

While I was calling base, I overheard some of the conversation between the three men and Akifumi. A vein popped as I heard Akifumi tell them something that they didn't need to know, but I didn't get all mad at them for they would have found out sooner or later.

"You three should be warned. Mai-chan is the LEAD DETECTIVE of the Shibuya Homicide Sector AND a member of the CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT. She is also the youngest in our field of workers so I expect you to be nice."

I rolled my eyes and when I finished the call, I looked at Akifumi. He had all three in hand cuffs which was quite a funny sight since all three have never worn a hand cuff before. I smirked and I leaned against the door.

Then my normal emotion came back. I was emotionless as I watched everything. I heard the sirens come and Akifumi dragged the three men past me, but not before I met Mr. Oliver Davis's eyes. I didn't smile, smirk, or show any emotion. I just stood there and watched.

When they left, I looked back into the office and I muttered some words before I turned to leave the room. Without another glance back, I turned the light off and shut the door. What I missed though was Ruko standing there with a wide crazy grin on his face.

_'Akatsuki Ruko, I will find where you stay and I will get rid of you before you kill another person.'_

As I walked down the stairs, I was met with an officer. He bowed to me and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Miss Taniyama, what do you want us to do?"

"Secure the area and make sure no one other than myself can enter the building. Also, if you can, send some people to inspect the room. I will be back in a couple hours to investigate the scene."

He nodded and I walked down the rest of the stairs. I wanted to ride my car, but I had to ride with the three and Akifumi in the police car. I sighed and walked over to my car and grabbed my belongings. I closed the sun roof and locked my car.

I walked over to the police car and opened the door. As I sat in the passenger seat, Akifumi was looking at me. I looked at him and he looked like he wanted me to tell him the truth, but I pretended not to understand his question. He sighed.

"Tell me the truth Mai-chan. Did you have a vision or a psychic vision?"

I didn't show any emotions but inside, I didn't want to tell him.

"Mai."

I looked at him. It had been a while since he called me just my name without the 'chan' after it. He was looking at me with the look that said 'tell me'. I didn't answer.

"Mai. You have to rely on both Julie and myself. You can't just keep things a secret. Tell me."

I nodded and just decided to tell him.

"Yeah. I had a vision earlier in the morning. Before you came in with the drinks. I just didn't want to tell you since I knew what you would do so I kept it. I'm sorry. I should have told you, yet I let my fear of a small dream get to me. I'm sorry."

He sighed and nodded. He patted my head and we drove off towards the station. Little did I know, behind me, three people were in deep thought.

* * *

**July 15 (5:40 in the morning-airport)  
Naru's P.O.V.**

_**"Big cousin Noll, are you going back to Japan anytime soon? What about Mai? Are you really going to leave her alone? NOLL!"**_

_I stopped reading my book and looked at my little cousin. She was only 5 and yet she just asked questions after questions like a curious 8 year old. I sighed and memorized the page I was on before I set my book down on the table beside me._

_**"Mary, you already know that I am not going back to Japan. I have nothing left in Japan to go back to. Stop talking about Mai. She has nothing to do with me. Now go play with Gene."**_

_She pouted and she balled her hand into her green and yellow dress. She walked up and was in front of me. She hit my leg with her hands and when she finished, her yellow hair fell to her face, and I could hear sniffles coming from her._

_She was crying because I said that I wasn't going back and that Mai had nothing to do with me. Great._

'GENE! If I get my hands on him, I swear I am going to make it so that he wished he were still dead.'

_I got out of my thoughts and stood up form where I sat before I knelt down in front of Mary. I moved away the hair that was in her face and wiped the tears away. She stopped crying, but I could tell she was still sad._

_**"Mary, how about I tell you something while I was at Japan?"**_

_She immediately brightened up and I sighed. I sat on my chair before I put her on my lap. She looked at me as if telling me to get the story started. _

_**"Well, Japan is peaceful and full of paranormal activity, but I didn't stay there for two years because of the paranormal activity, but I stayed there because I met new people and those certain people became what Gene considers 'my friends'. For the first half of the year I was there, I met a lot of people on one of my cases. Especially Mai."**_

_At this part, Mary got more excited and wanted me to tell her more. Honestly, I was just saying my feelings from then, but Mai wasn't here with me so she won't know._

_**"Well, Mai was Mai. She was sweet, nice, worked hard, took good care of children, made really good tea, and smiled despite her hard times. While I was with her, I couldn't help but tease her so many times, yet despite my teasing, she would still care for me when I got hurt. Then on the day I found your other cousin, Gene, she brought him back to life. She did something like that without getting tired. Then after lunch, I took her out for a walk and asked her questions. After asking questions, she told me she loved me, but I thought she meant, Gene so I turned her down. I guess you can say I was mean for right after she got back to the cabin, she left saying she had a good time with everyone. Everyone was shocked, but not as much as me. Right now, I don't know what she is doing. It is only a month until 3 years passed since I last saw her, but I don't think I will be going back Mary, so please, stop asking."**_

_She looked sad, but then she was mad. She got out of my lap and stood with her arms crossed in front of her before glaring at me._

_**"NOLL! You are an IDIOT! You are so DUMB! If she told you she loved YOU, she meant Y-O-U! Not Gene! How can you be this dense!"**_

_I was surprised that she would say that, but then I was wrong. Mary didn't open her mouth once while that was said. I looked up and I saw my mother, Luella Davis, walk in. She was in a light blue shirt and white pants. She wore dark blue heels and her yellow hair was up in a ponytail. _

_She was glaring at me with her blue eyes. She was mad. I saw my father, Martin Davis, walk in behind her in his gray suit. His dark brown hair was out of his face and his blue eyes were looking at my mother and then at me before at my mother._

_**"Noll, I was just coming up here with your father, to tell you something, but then we overheard your conversation with your cousin, so we decided to listen in. How could you do that to a poor girl! She cared for you and even survived all your teasing yet, when she tells you she loves you, you turn her down! How are you so narrow-minded!'**_

_Oh, she was mad. My father, walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders before trying to calm her down. It worked since she started breathing normally again and looked at my father to continue on._

_**"Ahem, Mary, go play with Gene while your uncle and aunt talk to Noll."**_

_She smiled and nodded before running out of the room. Once she was gone, my father decided to continue._

_**"Noll, your mother and I would like to tell you to go back to Japan."**_

_I looked at him with shock. He seemed to catch it and decided to continue._

_**"Well, for one thing, while you were working at Shibuya Psychic Research, we noticed that there was a lot of paranormal activity, but lately, we have noticed that you seem to be more isolated from the rest of the family. Lin told us that it might be because you miss Japan while Gene said that it was because you were having-ahem-girl problems, but I took Lin's word and just thought that you missed Japan. We actually want to continue out branch out to Japan so I would like you to go back and work there again. You are going with Gene and Lin and this time, you will be staying there. Madoka will come visit every now and again, but you are to go to Japan and work there. Not just because of work, but also because it seems you also have what Gene calls the 'I-miss-Mai-syndrome.'. You will be leaving next month on the 14."**_

_I didn't have anything to say. I was for one thing surprised, another annoyed, and another angry at Gene. I looked at my mother and she nodded in agreement._

_**"Mother, Father, are you serious? You want me to leave and work there? What about the British Psychic Research? What will happen-"**_

_I didn't get a chance to finish for my mother raised her hand._

_**"That will be taken care of by your father and myself. Now, tell me, who is this Mai exactly? Do you by any chance fancy her?"**_

_**"MOTHER!"**_

_She laughed._

* * *

"-oll!...Noll!...Oliver!...GOD why in the world does he not wake up? NARU!"

I slowly open my eyes and I see my twin looking at me with an annoyed look. He pushed me my bag before he left. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stood up and realized that we had arrived in Japan.

I stretched and grabbed my bag before getting off the plane. Once I stepped out of the plane, I had to cover my eyes from the sun. It was bright. Gene and Lin were already walking inside the airport so I decided to hurry myself up.

When I reached the other two, they had already grabbed their luggage and it seemed Lin grabbed mine. I nodded in thanks and we left the airport. A man in a black suit was waiting for us outside the airport.

Behind him was a black car. I sighed and as we approached, he bowed and opened the back seat door. Gene left his bag and got onto the car without any hesitation. I decided to help the man with the luggage, but he shook his head no and directed me to sit in the car.

I got on and he shut the door after me. Lin was in the front while Gene and I were in the back. I looked at Gene and saw him start to doze off. I let him since he was tired. Myself on the other hand, I was quite awake.

As we drove, I looked out the window. It was not busy since it was early in the morning. I didn't mind since I finally felt at ease here. By the time we reached the SPR office, it was 6:30 in the morning. I nudge Gene awake and the man took out our luggage before seeing us off.

He then left claiming that he was only there to drive us to SPR and has to go back to the airport. I shrugged and we walked up the steps towards SPR. 3 years since we were gone and nothing has changed.

As we reached the top, I noticed how the door was open slightly. I frowned and Lin also noticed. Gene wasn't paying attention since he was still a bit tired, but it was weird. I was going to walk in first, but Lin stopped me and he went in first.

Once inside, he didn't bother with the lights. We walked in and there was something slumped over Mai's old desk. As we got closer, Gene seemed to have woken up because he saw what was on the table first.

My eyes widen as I realized what it was. It was woman's body and she was dead. Before we could do anything, the door behind us was slammed open and I heard a woman's heels as she walked in.

"Freeze! Everybody put your hands up in the air where I can see them!"

Startled, I put my hands up. I turned to look at who came in, but the lights turned on causing a majority of the people in the room to be blinded for a short time. When my eyes adjusted, I was surprised. The person I saw running out of the cabin that day 3 years ago stood in front of us with a gun in her hand.

Her hair was tied up and out of her face. Her hair was a bit lighter than normal and her eyes were a honey color. She was in a dark blue tank top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and some ankle boots. It suited her quite well. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

I didn't noticed, but my hands started to drop since I was in surprise and shock to see someone who used to be the nice girl in SPR.

"Don't drop your hands! Keep them raised."

I raised my hand, but looked at the man behind Mai. He had green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. He had on black rimmed glasses. He too was holding a gun and he was in a blue suit.

"Mai? Is that...you?"

Gene was the one who asked the question, but it should have been obvious to Gene that it WAS Mai. Our Mai. My Mai.

"Mai-chan? You know them?"

_'Mai-chan?'_

She was mine. No one else can say Mai-chan other than Bou-san. Before I could question anything, Mai lowered her gun and decided to speak.

"Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Lin Koujo, and Mr. Eugene Davis, may I ask what you are doing in this office when clearly this is the scene of a crime? Also, before you bring a smart mouth answer to me Mr. Oliver Davis, I am quite aware that you own the office and all, so please shut up."

_'Since when did she stop using my nickname and if she knew, why ask?'_

I then thought about teasing her a little bit, but I didn't know what would have happened next.

"Then why do you ask the question Mai? You did say that you are aware of my management of the office. I am guessing you lost a couple brain cells after seeing me or from the past three years."

A vein appeared on her forehead and she raised a hand in front of the man. I didn't noticed before, but he seemed to have been angry, but when Mai did that, he calmed down and passed him her gun. He gladly accepted it.

"Well, as of right now, Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Lin Koujo, and Mr. Eugene Davis, you are all under arrest and depending on the outcome of everything, you are either the murderer or a witness in this case."

_'Arrested? Why? We had nothing to do with the dead body and if we did, we would have escaped before any authority came.'_

She then walked over to me before she crossed her arms across her chest. She got more serious and she seemed a bit distant. She also got a bit taller, but I was still taller than her. She smirked and looked me in the eyes.

"I got smart Mr. Oliver Davis. I don't lose many brain cells as you do because I have all the brain cells I need, but you. You are lacking some. Ever heard of manners? No? Well, if you do get arrested, I am going to teach you some."

I mentally winced. That was hurtful and usually, Mai wouldn't be this harsh, but I guess 3 years can change someone.

She turned and walked away from me, but then she stopped. The next thing I knew, she did a roundhouse kick on me, but instead of hitting me, she stopped midway and dropped her leg before straightening herself off.

I was surprised, but then I covered that up with my poker face. The man who was behind Mai came up to us to put us in handcuffs. He put the handcuffs on, but I think he made mine tighter because of what I said. While Mai called base (I am guessing here) the man decided to speak with us.

"You three should be warned. Mai-chan is the LEAD DETECTIVE of the Shibuya Homicide Sector AND a member of the CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT. She is also the youngest in our field of workers so I expect you to be nice."

I was surprised. She was that important to the Shibuya district despite everything she had done in the past. I was impressed at how much she had grown (knowledge wise)in the past 3 years.

The man dragged us past Mai, but not before I met Mai's eyes. They weren't smiling. She wasn't smiling, smirking, or showing any emotion. It was as if that was here permanent expressions.

As we were sent down the stairs, I looked over at Lin and Gene. Gene seemed to have sensed something, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Lin seemed to have noticed too for he was getting a bit antsy.

When we reached the vehicle that we were to take, I was sent in first before Gene, and then Lin was last. The man closed the door and moved to the driver seat before getting in. It was quiet for quite some time which was comforting, until he decided to speak.

"Well, you three must be Lin, Naru, and Gene. My name is Akifumi Yoshiro and I am one of Mai-chan's partners in the police firm. Mai has told me loads about her previous job, but the one thing that I don't get is why would you leave when you obviously cared for Mai-chan? Also, Mai believes you three aren't the culprits since this had nothing to do with you three."

I frowned and looked at Yoshiro-san. He knew yet, he played with us.

"Why is she emotionless? She didn't smile once or show any emotions other than smirking and having no emotion. What happened?"

I was surprised that I would be this curious, but I couldn't help it. Yoshiro-san seemed to be a bit hesitant in answering the question, but he knew he would have to sooner or later.

"Please don't tell Mai I told you, but 3 years ago, on the day you all left, she was about to be killed by a man named Akatsuki Ruko."

Before I could ask any more questions, the door opened revealing Mai. She got on and looked at Yoshiro-san. It was silent between the two for a while before he sighed.

"Tell me the truth Mai-chan. Did you have a vision or a psychic vision?"

She didn't answer him.

"Mai."

She looked at him with some surprise, but that hid itself. She still didn't answer.

"Mai. You have to rely on both Julie and myself. You can't just keep things a secret. Tell me."

She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I had a vision earlier in the morning. Before you came in with the drinks. I just didn't want to tell you since I knew what you would do so I kept it. I'm sorry. I should have told you, yet I let my fear of a small dream get to me. I'm sorry."

He sighed and nodded. He patted Mai's head and we drove off towards the station. I frowned and thought about it. 3 years ago on the day we left, Mai almost died by a man named Akatsuki Ruko.

**DDL: OK! Chapter 3 finished! I hope you enjoyed it! In Naru's P.O.V, he had a huge filler story that it took up a couple pages on Word . and then we have Mai arresting Naru ~crowd appears~~crowd starts cheering/laughing at Naru~**

**Mai: Why am I so emotionless? I don't like it, yet I seem cool.**

**DDL: Sorry Mai. Hopefully, later on, I will make it so you become more emotional (laughing, smiling, being your old self emotional)**

**Mai: Ok! Naru! How'd you like it being arrested?**

**Naru: It seemed nothing more than a joke with you as my officer.**

**Mai: ~vein pops~ DDL, can you make me kick his butt in the next chapter?**

**DDL: ~sweat drops~ Uhm...~hears someone calling~ someone's calling for me! Gotta go! Bye! ~runs away~**

**Mai: Oh well, that means a yes. So if you want to see me kick Naru's butt, please review/comment and follow/favorite. ~finds paper on the floor~ ~reads it out loud~ I, DarkDiamondLover, am sorry that this chapter wasn't much of a case but more of a filler/information chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be the start of the case (hopefully) depending on how I actually word it out. I have to make a part with them at the Police Station AND going back to SPR to retrieve some stuff and etc. Giving away too much information! Comment/REVIEW and Follow/Favorite! Until the next chapter! DarkDiamondLover out! (KEEP READING!)**

* * *

**~OMAKE~ (putting one of these every 3 chapters...maybe)**

**~If Naru accepted Mai's confession~**

"N-Naru. I-I know y-you probably don't f-feel the same way, but-" I let out a breath and continued without stuttering. "I like-no love you. From the moment we met to now. I love you."

I waited for his reply, but he didn't reply. I looked at him and his face was red. He looked the other way when he noticed me looking at him. I leaned in closer to him and he coughed to clear his throat.

"Well, damn. Mai, why did you have to ask, when I was going to ask? Don't you know why I brought you to this clearing?"

I blushed and looked down. I felt his hand under my chin. He moved my head to look at him. The blush on his face was faint, but I could still see it. His breath smelled of tea and I could smell his cologne.

I breathed along with him and we just looked at each other. He didn't tell me he loved me, so I thought he was fooling around so I got out of his grasp and turned away. I was going to walk away, but an arm was wrapped around my waist and I was spun to look back at Naru.

My lips met his and we were in a kiss. My FIRST kiss may I add. I was surprised, but I melded in with him. I wrapped one arm around his neck while the other was against his chest.

I moved the arm that was on his chest to meet the other arm. We kissed for a while before we separated for air. He put his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I was red, but I didn't care.

"I love you Mai. Don't ever think I don't love you."

"I love you Naru. I won't ever think you don't love me, but I never said you did. I just turned to walk away because- never mind."

We then went in for one more kiss before we walked hand in hand back to the cabin.

~in another place oh I don't know, Shibuya Crossing~

Akatsuki Ruko stood there not knowing what to do. Nobody was coming so he could either kill or rape or even do both so he gave up and was walking home, but Akifumi Yoshiro caught him and he was arrested the same day.

**I hope you enjoyed it! For the next one, please leave a comment and I will choose one for the next one! Bye! Until next chapter, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	4. Case 1: A Battle Against A Demon Part 2

**Summary so far:**

She comes in to find a dead body and 3 people she doesn't ever want to see again.

They come in to find a dead body and is welcomed with a door being kicked open and a girl who was the girl they USED to know.

She arrests them.

They are arrested by her.

A man wants her dead.

She doesn't want to die in his hands.

They are taken to the police station.

She takes them to the police station.

There is something strange in the air. It is like you can feel the man watching you, but you don't see him.

You want to run, but you can't hide.

You think it's safe, but in reality it isn't.

You could hear the screams of people in pain, but you don't see them.

So what happens when something you sensed can't be seen?

Well, only a few people know the answer. Welcome to chapter 4 of a new story that only SPR can change or write.

* * *

**thanks FOR the REVIEWS**

**Ms. Demonic Shinigami  
Barajou29  
borntoflyhigh  
Ai-kun  
Bookworm1898  
Jaz-147  
KataraJanae  
Chidori Ai  
Claire Anne (Guest): Umm, to answer your questions, I deleted the previous story. I think I mentioned it somewhere, but I am sorry for the inconvenience it has caused you. Hopefully you will read this... I'm sorry. I am really sorry.  
Naruisawesome  
jazzie5566  
Guest: Umm, is that supposed to be a compliment or is it sarcasm? Sorry, I'm not used to getting those type of comments...so yeah...  
Seikimatsu Angel  
PinkyRocks  
glamglaceon  
ChristinCC  
CaramelLover the 2nd  
Alexia1993  
Ducki9  
MzShellSan  
CescentMoonTenshi  
Ander-j-l  
Neko-chan0917  
khodijah98  
Neko249**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Case One- A Battle Against a Demon Part Two**

**July 15 (8:15 in the morning Police Station-Mai's Office)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

It had been 15 minutes since Akifumi had entered the Interview Room. He was currently talking with Mr. Lin Koujo since I was going to talk with both the Davis twins. I was currently leaning back in my chair in wait for my turn.

Barely 5 minutes passed when my office door opened and I quickly sat up before turning in my seat to see who walked in. I sighed. It wasn't Akifumi nor Daichi-san. It was Julie. She was in the usual dark blue button down long sleeve and dark blue skirt.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had her bangs to the right side of her face. Her eyes told me she was amused. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could ask, she giggled.

"Mai! Akifumi seemed pissed. He came out of the interview room as I was walking in and I could hear him muttering things like 'stupid' 'will not talk' 'why is he so silent' and everything."

"Is that why you're laughing? I thought it was something else."

I smiled at her and then I turned back to face my desk. I grabbed my glasses and slipped those on before I untied my hair. I ran a hand through my hair to untangle some knots before I grabbed my black notebook and standing up.

I pushed my chair in and before I passed Julie, she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and looked at her only to see her with a look saying 'is-he-back-and-if-he-is-do-you-believe-him'. I sighed.

"Yeah, he is and I believe him, but I don't know what to do anymore. I have to go do the interviews, stay in here and wait for Akifumi."

She nods and I pass her. As I walked down the hallway, my mind was full of questions to ask, but I already knew that those questions won't be asked. As I reached the interview room, I took a breath in and walked in.

Once inside, I was met with a surprise. It was none other than my old boss, Mr. Oliver Davis. I guess Mr. Lin Koujo was done with interviewing. I sighed and set my book on the desk before I took a seat.

I looked at Mr. Oliver Davis and his face was in its usual facade, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes, told me more, so much more. Confusion, annoyance, surprise, relief, worry, and also, regret. I was surprised but the emotions that were being shown to me by his eyes disappeared and only his poker face was left.

"Mai."

I didn't bother answering him nor did I bother giving him a decent conversation. Instead, I just went into the interview.

"Mr. Oliver Davis, may I ask why you were in the office in the morning when there was a dead body in the office? Before you could reply in a obvious statement, I understand that it is your office, but please refrain from stating the obvious. I understand, but what I don't understand is why you would go in a room that has the door slightly open."

Immediately, I realized what I said. The door was only slightly ajar in my vision. I was never there in real life. I made a slip up in that part. I looked at Mr. Davis to see if he caught my slip up, and it seems he did for he was smirking.

"And, how did you know that the door was slightly ajar?"

I cursed my stupidity, but had a cool, calm, and collected appearance. I looked him in the eye before I sat up a bit and moved my notebook to the side.

"It would be wise to answer the question then asking your own questions. Your question shall remain unanswered. If the door was slightly ajar, why didn't you call proper authorities to deal with it instead of walking and looked like the murderer once the proper authorities arrived?"

"We just arrived the building and were walking up the stairs when we noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Once we entered, we checked it out, but before we could do anything else, the door opened to reveal you and your partner."

I nodded and took off my glasses before setting those down on the desk. I ran my hand in my hair before I stood up.

"Is there anyone who can prove your point about this? If so, please tell me now or you can remain silent and sit there."

"The flight attendants, the cameras, and also the driver that drove us here."

I nodded and grabbed my notebook before I signaled for him to follow me. Once he was standing, I walked to the door. I didn't care that I left my glasses on the table as of right now.

We walked in silence towards our next destination, but I didn't care. Since it was silent, I had time to think for a little bit before we arrived to our next destination. We turned the corner and we walked a few more steps before I stopped in front of a door.

I turned the knob before opening it. I signaled for Mr. Davis to walk in and once he was in, I walked in behind him whilst shutting the door.

"You can sit next to your twin, Mr. Davis."

I looked at Akifumi since he was the one who told that to Oliver. Akifumi then walked over to me with a glass of water. I accepted it with a smile before I took my spot. Once I sat down, I crossed one leg over the other.

It was silent in the room, save the birds singing from the open window. The silence felt almost soothing. I then felt Akifumi sit beside me and then heard the door open and shut. That was followed by the clicking of heels from Julie. Julie then sat to my right.

"Hello Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Eugene Davis, and Mr. Lin Koujo. My name is Julie Kagura and I am Mai's assistant/partner. To Mai's left is Akifumi Yoshiro, Mai's partner/guardian. The three of us make up the C.I.D and the Shibuya Homicide Sector. Mai is our leader since she is the Lead Detective of the Shibuya Homicide Sector and a Member of the Criminal Investigation Department. We brought you here to the break room for a specific reason. That reason is to tell you three the truth."

I raised an eyebrow since I didn't know where she was going. I just took a sip of the drink and then I finally realized where she was going with this conversation. Before I could stop her, the cat was already out of the bag.

"We believe that you didn't have anything to do with this murder. But the person who believes that you three weren't part of it is Mai since she had a vision and the person who killed that person in the office was actually Akatsuki Ruko."

I glared at Akifumi for telling them, but before I could rant, the door opened once more and closed once more. I stood up and turned to see who came in. My anger stopped and I froze. I couldn't do anything but bow.

"Daichi-sensei. I didn't know you were going to be listening to this conversation. Do you wish for anything?"

He chuckled and I slowly released myself from the bow. He was laughing, but it wasn't at me, but he was happy. I managed a weak smile and noticed how both Julie and Akifumi were standing beside me and smiling.

"Mai, just Daichi is fine. Now, Julie, Akifumi, do you wish to continue or should we let Mai continue this conversation for us?"

Akifumi and Julie both looked at me and I couldn't help but sigh in defeat. It was best that I face my fear. I turned to the three men and sat back down on my seat. I took a deep breath before letting it out.

"My name is Taniyama Mai and as Julie mentioned, I am the Lead Detective of the Shibuya Homicide Sector and a Member of the Criminal Investigation Department. Now, Akatsuki Ruko is a man who killed 99 people and 55 of the people he killed, were raped by him before he killed them. He would strike every 3 days while he was alive. 3 years ago today was the day he would have killed someone making the 100th victim, but I was lucky to use my PK to save my life. The event where I was about to die was near the café near Shibuya Crossing."

I paused to take a breath and I noticed that Mr. Eugene Davis's eyes were wide. He must be surprised and I don't blame him. Mr. Lin Koujo seemed surprised, but he didn't show it.

"Shibuya Crossing? Café? Isn't that? Does she mean?"

I looked at Mr. Eugene Davis. I wasn't surprised he remembered, but then my eyes landed on his twin. His bangs were covering his eyes, but I could tell he remembered too since that was the day-the day _that _ happened.

"On that day, I was near Shibuya Crossing. In fact, I was there before the moment you all decided to arrive at SPR to collect your things. I watched you all leave and in the end, I decided to leave too, but then that happened. As I left the café, I was caught by Ruko. He had a knife on my throat ready to slice it open, but instead of killing me on the spot, he threatened me or else I died. We moved towards the alley and then he asked how he should kill me. He decided for me and I got a cut on my arm. He was about to do the same to the other, but I shot Ruko in the chest with my PK. He died on the spot. I was found by my guardian, Akifumi and then the day after, I was introduced to Daichi. On that day, I was introduced to a position as a C.I.D and lead detective."

Mr. Eugene Davis seemed surprised that I had a high position in society, but his twin didn't even notice for he was still under the cover of his bangs. I couldn't help it, I smiled and it was the first time for me to actually smile since a long time.

"I don't want to sound rude, but who else is working with you? You need a few more psychics than Julie-san, Akifumi-san, and yourself."

I didn't want to answer that question since I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. Before I could answer that question, Daichi beat me to it.

"Akifumi and Julie aren't psychics. They just work with Mai since on the day I asked Mai to join, she wished that she weren't partnered up. It was probably due to some incident. Anyways, during the three years, she ended up being partners with the two. IN fact, no other psychic has joined her group since her powers are incredible. Her powers actually surpass our largest group of psychics in the unit."

"How many people are in your largest group of psychics?"

I looked at Naru and smirked. He would be interested.

"There are at least 20 groups of psychic and all 20 are divided into 7 sectors that need psychics. Lately one more group entered being my group, so now 21 groups of psychics and 7 sectors. Meaning 3 groups of psychics per group. Since my group doesn't go on huge cases, ours is the smallest, but the largest group of psychics has at least 14 people."

"How did you manage to have that much powers or even surpass a group of 14 psychics. With that huge amount of power, are you sure, you don't burn up?"

I looked at Lin. I could understand what he meant since he practically took care of Naru for half of his life, but I didn't want to tell him that I do burn up if I use it too much, so I just went with the simple answer.

"Honestly, I think Mr. Oliver Davis should know that answer to that. You wrote a book about it. 'Any person, psychic, or otherwise, may experience a revelation or awakening to either their purpose in life or dormant powers. Usually this awakening, is unexpected and the result is unknown until the person either understands what happened or feel after the initial awakening happens. This incident occurs when the person or persons' have suffered severe emotional stress.' I think that is what you wrote. I had to translate it in my head since it was in English."

I shrugged and got out of my seat to refill my cup, but before I took another step, someone grabbed my shoulder and dragged me back to my seat. Once I was sitting once more, I looked around and saw Daichi had his hand on my shoulder.

"I have a proposal for the three of you, but I don't know if you will accept it or not."

I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I wouldn't be able to know for sure until he said something about it.

"I'm listening."

I glared at Mr. Oliver Davis.

"You could show a little respect Mr. Davis. I mean he IS the Chief of Police."

"How long are you going to keep with the Mr. Davis, Mr. Oliver Davis, Mr. Eugene Davis, or Mr. Lin Koujo? Mai, you can always call me by my first name, well you can call me by Gene like you used to."

_'Yeah, like is USED TO.'_

"That would be ok, but maybe she lost some brain cells with the names."

Ever since they, especially HIM, arrived, my emotions have been going haywire. From being cold as ice to other people other than my closest friends to melting that cold ice to going back to the me 3 years ago. I couldn't help it, but yet I need to stop these feelings from resurfacing. Since he left me claiming I loved his damn twin.

"I don't lose brain cells since I have so much to learn, but I do remember. What was it again? Oh yes, your pen name was Kazuya Shibuya, but on day one, I called you Naru as in Naru-chan the narcissist. How could I ever forget since I was the one who nicknamed you."

My anger was being fueled by my sadness that I actually let it shake through me. My hand was shaking and the glass cup that was in my hand slipped out of my hand, but before it touched the ground, it froze midair.

I could feel the air around me become a bit thick and harder to breathe. I could feel Daichi's hand clench my shoulder, but only seconds after feeling it, it disappeared. Then I felt Akifumi and Julie hold both my arms. I was trapped. My mind was going crazy because of my emotions.

The cup that was still flying was sent towards Naru's face, but before it hit Naru's face, it stopped midway and fell onto the wooden table shattering upon impact. My vision blurred for a split second before I regained myself and sat up properly. I put a hand on my forehead and groaned.

"Sorry about that. It seemed Mai remembered something and with that plus the anger with Mr. Davis, her power decided to go with its new found fuel. Anyways, the proposal I have for you is for you three to work with Mai. As her partner."

I didn't have the power to decline, but even if I wanted to, I didn't mind working with them again, but they would probably decline.

"Please accept this proposal. I will be willing to pay for your service."

"Actually, I was thinking of accepting, but then I have my own business as a Psychic Researcher that it would be hard for me to accept."

"You can do both. If you have a Paranormal case, you can go to that one and if you have a police case, you can attend the police case."

Naru nodded and I stood up from where I sat. Even if I had a headache, I could still walk. I took in a breath and let it out.

"Where did you leave your luggage?"

"At the office."

I nodded and turned to leave the room. I was heading to the locker room to change into something more comfortable than my winter-type apparel.

* * *

**July 15 (9:15 in the morning-break room)  
Naru's P.O.V.**

As soon as Mai left the room, Daichi-san sat in Mai's seat. He looked sad, worried, concerned, and also relieved.

"Mr. Davis, I am begging you to please be her partner. She is like my granddaughter with the way she acts. When she first came here, she didn't smile at all. She never showed any emotions that it was like she was going to get sick. Over the 3 years, she opened up to Julie, Akifumi, and myself. She puts on an act, but ever since you three came back into her life, I noticed how her emotions began to return. I know what she has been through, but please, help her to be back to the girl she used to be."

I didn't show any emotion, but inside, I was glad that I had Mai back. Everyone wanted to see Mai again, but since I didn't open up for the past 3 years, you could say I was late, but yet I came back. I don't even know if Mai will ever come to like me, but I hope she will remember how she felt for me since after 3 years, I realize it now that I am in love with her.

"Daichi-san, thank you for the offer. I am glad to accept this offer."

Once I finished, Daichi-san stood up and left. Only seconds after he left, Mai came in. She was in a total different outfit then from before. She was in a white tank top with a black vest. She was also in black shorts and also she was in a pair of black converse. Her hair was down, but there was a black headband.

"Ne, Akifumi, I'm going to borrow your car."

"No! You just used your PK, not going to happen until you are back to normal. You will not be able to drive for an hour so no way. I'll drive you."

She nodded and we left the break room. We were at the garage and I saw a white Buick Enclave. We got on and Lin was in the front with Akifumi while the seating in the back was Gene, Mai, and myself. Once the car ride began, Mai put a leg over the other and was reading a book which seemed to be written in English.

She wasn't the same. She matured. Her voice wasn't the same childish voice, but she still had the eyes and hopefully the laugh. She seems to have noticed my staring since without even looking away from the book, she decided to use the comments I have used to her while she was working with me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer."

She memorizes the page she was on before she shut her book. She then looked at me and puts her hand under my chin before she closed my mouth.

"Close your mouth or else you'll attract flies."

She then smiled, a real smile, before she started to laugh. I was right, her laugh was still the same. It was like she never laughed during those 3 years.

"You've changed, but some parts of you haven't."

She sighed and stopped smiling and laughing. She went back to reading her book, but I wished that she would talk with me. What was I thinking? Of course, she wouldn't talk with me, but yet, I wanted her to.

* * *

**July 15 (9:37 am-in front of the SPR building)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

Once we reached the front of the SPR building, I stopped reading my book. I set my book in my bag before I took out my phone. It was a Samsung S4 and once I turned it on to show the lock screen, I immediately, locked my phone and put it back into my bag.

Naru got off the vehicle before I followed suit.

"Naru, stay at the car with everyone else since I will quickly grab the luggage and come right back."

"Well, from past experiences, you are quite a danger magnet so I wouldn't think about letting you go anywhere alone. I will help with the luggage. Besides, you used your PK a while ago."

I sighed and nodded. Since Naru was coming with me, Gene and Lin decided to come along.

"Ne, Akifumi, go back to the station, after I get their luggage, I am going back home. Since I have extra room for a few people, I will let them stay with me until they can live in their own place."

Akifumi nodded and so the four of us walked up to the building. Once we were near the stairs, I saw the yellow tape. The same officer as before greeted me with a bow.

"We searched the whole office and found nothing out of the ordinary. We found that the person's insides were liquefied and that the person has been dead for a few hours. There were some bags in the office, but I figured they belonged to the three men following you so we left it outside of the office door."

I nodded and walked past him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I felt it. I groaned and before anyone could stop me, I ran straight ahead into the office. Since the lights were on, it was a good thing.

There was nothing in the main room, but I heard a 'thump' in Naru's office. They just finished the investigation meaning it was a trespasser or it was Ruko. I gulped and I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned and took out one of the guns I had on my person and gave it to Naru and took the other and gave it to Gene. For myself, I had my fingers. I was going to use a fake gun, but my bullets is my PK. I looked at Lin, but he just shook his head.

"I have my shiki."

I nodded and looked at both Gene and Naru.

"We know how to use a gun."

I nodded once more and walked over to Naru's office. Without a second thought, I kicked the door like I did earlier.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!"

It was like déjà vu since both figures jumped up in surprise and I lowered my finger gun. Standing in front of me were Ayako and Bou-san.

**DDL: Thanks for the reviews and everything! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Had a bit of writers block despite writing the same things but revised. If you have been noticing, I am actually changing the script a bit so yeah.**

**Mai: I use PK, but I DON'T his Naru in the face! That's mean!**

**DDL: ~sweat drops~ hehe sorry, but you will get your revenge. If no one gives me an idea for the chapter 6 omake, I will make you have your revenge, but until then, please wait.**

**Mai: Fine. Anyways, I seem so cold as ice. When am I going to become nice?**

**DDL: I actually don't know when, but trust me, you will. If I get some reviews for this chapter maybe it will come sooner.**

**Akifumi: Please leave a review/favorite/follow to this little puppy.**

**DDL: I'm NOT a puppy! Anyways, please review on the next omake or else I will have to make an omake where Mai kicks Naru's butt.**

**Mai: ~has a dark aura around her~ mwahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**DDL: Oh my, she's possessed. If you don't want Mai to stay possessed, please leave a review! Until the next chapter, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	5. Case 1: A Battle Against A Demon Part 3

**Summary so far:**

They accept the offer, but does Mai accept their help?

Well, she has to accept the real world soon.

So what happens when the 4 of them head back to the SPR office and finds two people snooping around?

What happens when the 2 people are the 2 people who have a tendency to bicker over the littlest of things and the 2 people who Mai considered family?

Well once they meet, only time can tell.

* * *

**THANKS for THE reviews**

**X-Sammie-Jo-X  
KataraJanae  
Ms. Demonic Shinigami  
Ai-kun  
KurayamiNoTenshi82644  
Holycrapiloveanime: **Thank you for being impressed. Well, I was planning to have the rest of the group coming back into the picture, but slowly. For how many chapters…well I leave that all to my imagination and how many of my followers would actually want me to write. (case wise-how many cases I should write)  
**ChristinCC:** I promise that won't happen, but something that will hurt Mai will happen…soon (I'm feeling evil in this chapter lol)  
**Naruisawesome  
Barajou29:** Well in all honest truth, Mai's PK just popped up 3 years prior to the date this story was taking place in so her PK is brand new, but as the years go by, her PK will become stronger, but currently, her PK is a bit stronger than Naru's. She was just tired because her previously closed emotions were coming back and because of this, she got tired faster than usual.  
**MzShellSan: **I am thinking of making Mai kick Naru's butt during the omake for chapter 6, but if someone gives me a better omake or something that I can find an interest to write, I will write that one, but for now, it will be Mai kicking his butt.  
**kitty12493  
Moira Serpy-Griffy  
CrescentMoonTenshi  
KyriaFox  
NaLu4Ev3r**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Case One-A Battle Against a Demon Part Three**

**July 15 (9:40 am-inside of the SPR building)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

Since I had no use of my finger gun anymore, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my shorts before I moved to turn on the light. Once the light was on, everyone was temporarily blinded.

Once my eyes had adjusted, I looked at the two 'intruders' that were in Naru's office with their hands up in the air. I giggled slightly before I moved towards the two 'intruders' with both hands in my pocket.

It was silent between the two parties for a while before I cleared my throat and grabbed Ms. Ayako Matsuzaki and Mr. Takigawa Houshou's attention. Mr. Takigawa Houshou- I mean Bou-san- was looking at me in surprise while Ms. Ayako Matsuzaki- I mean Ayako- was way past the shock, she was speechless.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing in this office when it is clearly guarded and OFF LIMITS?"

"Well-"

"You see-"

I raised an eyebrow as I waited for what they had to say. Nothing came so I sighed in temporary defeat.

"I'm guessing you were wondering why this office was closed and in turn doing without thinking, you snuck in here before anyone can notice. In doing so, you were snooping around, but barely finished investigating because Naru, Gene, Lin, and I walked in. Am I right?"

They nodded and I took my hands out of my pocket before crossing them over my chest. I sighed once more and couldn't help it. If this was going to continue in this same pace, by the next time I come into the office the next time, I will probably end up meeting two or three more people.

"You do know that is considered trespassing and you will get in trouble for it. Right? If no, you have been warned by me."

They nodded once more and Gene went over to talk to the two of them. I sighed and I went to grab the luggage. As I did, everyone moved towards the main room. I could hear Gene, Ayako, and Bou-san talking to each other which wasn't that surprising. It was then I heard the conversation a bit clearer.

"Hey did you know that Mai is the Lead Detective of the Shibuya Homicide Sector and a Member of the Criminal Investigation Department?"

I turned to look at Gene. He seemed to notice me looking at him, but instead of being mad, I smiled and then rolled my eyes. I then took a peek at Ayako and Bou-san.

They seemed a bit surprised since they probably weren't expecting myself to be something like this during the three years we weren't seeing each other. I shrugged and before I could turn around to take these bags downstairs, I was attacked by a bear hug.

Immediately, I froze stiff. After being in the job for 3 years, it was only natural that I did what I did next. Without another thought, I elbowed his stomach and when he let me go, I dropped down and I tripped him using my left leg. As soon as he fell and I stood up, I brushed away invisible dust before I realized what I just did.

"Oh my gosh! Bou-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was an instinct."

As I looked at him, he had wrapped an arm on his stomach and his face told me that he was in pain. I winced slightly, but I couldn't help the giggle that came from my lips.

"MAI! That hurt! Why would you laugh!"

I couldn't help it. I began laughing. Soon enough, Bou-san, Ayako, and Gene began to laugh with me. I took a glance at Lin and Naru. Lin was still holding the luggage, but he was amused and Naru was as stoic as ever.

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. I picked up the luggage and signaled for Gene, Ayako, and Bou-san to follow us out.

"Wait, Mai. Can I ask you something?"

I turned to her and gave her both the nod to continue and also the look to say I'm listening.

"Well, after 3 years, what exactly happened to you? You got more-"

Before she could finish, the door to the office slammed shut causing me to be surprised, but not as surprised at what happened next. The room got colder and the once previously lit lights turned off. Any open door that was still open shut.

I could hear Ayako scream in surprise. I dropped the luggage for the second time that day before I moved towards the front door. Despite knowing that it was locked, I still tried. Of course, my outcome was the door being locked.

Before I could move back to the others, I sensed something. I sensed something in the room, but there was no distinct place it was coming from. I then heard it. It was silent, but the once previous silence shattered and there was a noise coming from all over and it was growing louder by the second. It was a laugh.

I looked around the room and everyone seemed to have heard it too. I knew too well who it was. It was Akatsuki Ruko. I tried to see him using my ability to see ghosts, but he was hiding himself from my view. I then saw something from the corner of my eye.

He was standing there, but my vision of him became static like. The room was becoming distorted. I winced and my head began to spin. I fell on my knees and felt movement around me.

I looked up and saw Naru, Gene, Ayako, Lin, and Bou-san around me. I smiled at them and my head continued to spin and my vision continued to become distorted. I shut my eyes to try and calm my head. My headache slowly faded, but it was still there.

I stood up and used Naru's arm to keep me from falling. Once I was up, the door to Naru's office opened and my eyes widened as I saw a few books being thrown at us.

I grabbed the person to my left and also Naru before I dropped down low to the ground. Everyone followed suit as soon as they saw the books being hurdled at us. The door to Naru's office shut and we all stood up. Bad move.

Once Naru's door closed, the kitchen door opened and the whole rack of knives was sent hurtled at us. My eyes widen and without another thought, I used my PK. The knives stopped mid-flight inches away from our faces.

I then felt his presence at the kitchen door. I looked past the knives and saw Ruko standing there smirking. I growled under my breath. I let the knives clatter to the floor before I picked one up. As soon as it touched my hands, it began to glow blue.

My PK had it surrounded. Ruko's eyes widened and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Bou-san and Ayako surprised about my powers. I smiled at Ruko and threw the knife in the air before I caught it and tossed it at Ruko.

He was stuck frozen, but before the knife could touch him, he adjusted it to give him a scratch on his arm. He smirked before he disappeared and I couldn't see him anymore.

I stood tall despite being fatigued from what happened a while before. I took in a breath before I looked at the others. Without another word, they began to move as soon as all the doors in the office opened and closed on their own accord.

"Everyone OUT!"

I grabbed the luggage that I was holding a while ago before moving to the door that Lin kicked open. Once outside the door, the door slammed shut behind me. I turned and then I noticed something. The whole floor seemed to be covered in a purple miasma sort of thing.

It was getting hard to breathe here so I ran down the stairs. Once downstairs, I looked at the office window. Standing in plain sight was Ruko. He pointed the middle finger at me before he moved that finger across his neck. He then disappeared leaving me with a couple thoughts in my head.

1. He wasn't gone. He was taking over the office until he either get brutally exorcised or he gets what he wants.

2. The one thing he wants? Me dead. He wants to do what he couldn't do 3 years ago.

I could hear footsteps behind me so I turned. I saw everyone coming up to me and also the officer from before came with them. I managed a weak smile at everyone. Before I could talk to them, I fell forward from being a bit too weak from earlier.

I was caught and when I looked at who caught me, I got out of his arms immediately. I then pushed his help away. I didn't want his help. Not now. Not ever because he was the idiot who left claiming that I loved his twin.

"I don't need your help."

Ayako came over to me and I grabbed hold of her arm. She sighed and helped me out. The officer walked over to me and I gave him a look saying 'what do you want now?'

"Miss Taniyama, we heard the door slamming shut. Is everything alright?"

I couldn't help it. I glared at the poor man. He didn't deserve to be glared at, but I was tired and I wanted to pass out from being tired. I took in a breath and let my mind become calm once more.

"Everything is alright, but don't make anyone go up into the room. Not even the other police. I will come back later to get rid of the ghost, but for now, make sure no one enters until I come back."

He nodded and walked away leaving me with Ayako, Bou-san, Gene, Lin, and Naru. I let go of Ayako before taking out my S4. I unlocked it, before I searched for the number I was looking for. I dialed it before I waited for the other side to answer.

"Ah, Mai. What is it?"

"Um, Daichi? We have a problem at the SPR office. Well, it seems Ruko has taken a liking to the office and is inhabiting the office for now. Also, I have two more people to add to your list. Ms. Ayako Matsuzaki and Mr. Takigawa Houshou. Do you want them to be witnesses and my partners or just witnesses?"

It was silent for a while as I waited for his reply. As I waited, I looked at Ayako and Bou-san. They seem to have heard what I was talking about and were looking at Gene in confusion. I looked at Gene and with my eyes, I told him to tell them. He nodded and I waited for Daichi's reply.

"Are they your friends?"

Half of my self-consciousness wanted myself to decline, but the other half wanted for me to say yes. I mentally sighed and told the truth.

"Yes, they are."

"Well then that settles it. Partners and witnesses for whatever they witnessed. Also, send in a report when the case is finished."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned back to the others. I sighed and smiled at Ayako and Bou-san.

"Well, starting today, you are my partners. If you have a second job, you are more than welcome to attend that job. Meaning, if you have a job there, then you work there, if you have a case with me, you have a case with me. Let's go."

They nodded and I walked to my car. When we got close to the car, I opened the trunk with my remote before we put the luggage in the trunk. I unlocked the sun roof before I motioned for Lin to be in the driver's seat.

Ayako and Bou-san then went into the backseat before Gene took the front seat. I sighed. I guess they were driving and I was walking with Naru. I walked over to where Lin was and pulled out my address. I gave it to him before I stepped away.

"My address is on the sheet of paper. When you reach the garage, just ride up and tell the guard 'Mai Taniyama' and the gate will open for you. If he asks why you are filling in for me, tell him that I will be there shortly. Also, before you go to my apartment, can you go to Ayako and Bou-san's place to grab their stuff?"

Lin nodded and he drove off. I sighed and looked at Naru. He seemed to be in thought and I walked over to him. I stood in front of him and tried to grab his attention. He came back to reality.

"We have to go now. Come on."

"Where are the others?"

"Well, while you were in a trance, they left. We have to walk. It isn't that far, but far from the SPR office. Now come on."

He sighed before nodding. We began our little excursion. For half of the time, we were silent. I would greet passing people who would greet me. The silence was somewhat hard to bear, so I decided to keep up a conversation. I was still the same when it came to talking.

"Ne, Naru. How was England? What made you come back? Why did you come back?"

"Rainy. Paranormal Activity."

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"You're such a work-a-holic. I thought you probably came back because of the SPR gang, but I was wrong."

I shrugged and walked a few steps forward, but Naru grabbed my arm stopping me. I turned to look at him and he looked as if he was trying to tell me something. I blush and looked away. I think I mentioned this before, but when he came back, millions of closed up emotions came back. Especially the one where I fell in love with him.

I pulled my hand free from his grasp and then I heard it. It was the sound of the person I hated the most. I turned and sure enough, he was there. Walking up to me with a smile on his face and a hand waving at me was none other than Omi Tanaka. He was the one guy I didn't want to see when I was with Naru.

As he got closer, I noticed how he had dyed his hair dark blue. It suited him. His eyes were a light blue, he had pale skin, but not like Naru's. His was barely pale, but pale enough to be called pale. He always smiled and to top it off, he was my ex-boyfriend.

My ex-boyfriend as in we dated for a couple days before breaking up. I couldn't stand his overly cheerful ways nor the way he treated me as if I were a piece of meat. I was the one who initialized the break up, but he tried everything to get me back. After breaking up, one of his tactics was to go for my friend to get me jealous, but I punched his face for doing that to my friend.

When he was close enough, he looked at Naru, then back at me. He didn't get the picture that Naru could be my boyfriend so he leaned in real close to try and kiss me, but before he got close enough to even brush my lips, I turned my face away making him kiss my cheek.

When he pulled away, he was pouting. I glared at him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him in an attempt to hug me. When I landed against his chest, I felt sick.

I managed to pull free but in turn, I tripped over my feet and I fell forward. Before I could fall down, Naru caught me and pulled me up causing my face to land on Naru's chest causing me to blush even more.

I pulled away from Naru and looked at Naru. He was looking at me with a look that said that he was going to kill Omi, but that was hidden by his poker face. I slowly pulled away from Naru and stood up on my own.

I noticed how a few people were looking at us. I smiled at them and told them to move on. They did, but I could tell that they were still curious. I sighed and stood in front of Omi. He was becoming a pain.

"What do you want Omi? I thought I made it clear the day I punched you in the face that I am NOT going to go out with you nor do I want to see your face."

"Well, I want you back in my arms. We didn't do anything but go out for one day before you decided to dump me. It still hurts you know. You never gave me a reason."

"Yeah! I know! That was a good thing and I regret ever going out with you because, here is the reason I broke up with you. On that FIRST date, you decided to get me drunk and tried to take me to a damn Love Hotel. You think I appreciated being treated as a piece of meat? NO! I am so damn thankful I didn't give you my first kiss because you are such a sick bastard!"

"Oh I'm a bastard? Why am I the bastard when you were the one who wanted to go out with me? You were all like 'oh, Omi, go out with me. Please.' and then when I said yes, you practically screamed in delight."

"Oh I was?! You were the one who asked ME! God you are so infuriating! Sprouting lies about myself."

"Well, I'll leave you alone. I will leave you alone on ONE condition. That condition is simple if you are willing to comply. I will leave you alone. If you kiss me."

I took a step back. Kiss him? Why would I kiss him? I mean if I kiss him, he will think that we are back together and still bug me. Besides, I wouldn't even dare to kiss him.

"I won't! I will NOT kiss you. B-besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Boyfriend? No way. What the hell was I saying? I didn't have one. I didn't know what I was saying, but the next thing I said and did probably left a memory that will forever be etched into my head. I grabbed Naru's arm and hugged it.

"This is my boyfriend. Kazuya Shibuya. So if I kiss you, my boyfriend Kazuya will get mad. You see, he cares for me more than you ever would."

Both males seemed to be surprised. I didn't blame them for I just told a lie to Omi in order to save myself and also made Naru lie for me. Mentally, I cursed my brand new emotions, because before, when I was anywhere around Omi, I would have been cold as ice, but since Naru came, everything has been going haywire. Damn it Naru.

"You can't be serious. He doesn't even seem your type. I fit you more than anyone else. Everyone said that we looked cute together."

"The fact that he may not be my type may be true, but he loves me for me, not like what you 'loved' me for. He treats me like I am HUMAN not a piece of MEAT! Sure people said we looked 'cute' together, but Kazuya and I look cuter than what you and I did."

"Well then. If Kazuya-kun loves you so much. Make him prove it."

I gulped. Prove it? Before I could do anything, Omi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. My back was facing Omi while I was facing Naru. Omi put a hand on my neck.

To the few who don't understand, it may look like he was going to choke me, but in reality, he was raising my neck for it to be bare. He put his face on my neck and kissed it. I closed my eyes, but before I could do anything, I felt Omi let me go.

I fell forward and I turned to see what was going on. Naru had punched Omi on the face and was standing over Omi. Naru doesn't seem to be fazed at what just happened. He was quite the opposite. He was calm.

He turned back to look at me and stretched an arm towards me. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me towards his chest. I buried my face in his chest and began to cry. I was so scared that Omi would do something horrible. Like if Naru didn't do anything, he would take me somewhere far away from Naru.

I heard the sound of Omi standing up behind Naru. I was about to pull away from Naru, but Naru kept me there to finish up my crying. He turned so my back was to Omi.

"Don't ever touch Mai again. Get this through your thick skull. She is MINE. If she tells me that you ever touched her in any way, it won't just be a cut on your lips next time."

I then felt Naru pull me away from his chest. He wiped the tears that were still on my face before he put an arm on my waist. We walked past Omi and continued the path that we were going.

When we were far enough, Naru still didn't let me go. I didn't know what to feel. Relieved or awkward. As we got closer to my apartment, we stopped for a few seconds. I was the reason why we stopped. I grabbed the hand Naru hit Omi's face with.

There was a small cut, but not big enough to be noticed. I felt so bad that he got a cut in trying to save me. I was going to cry again, but before I could, Naru made me look at him. I blushed slightly, but he smiled a small smile.

"Don't ever cry again Mai. I promise to protect you."

I nodded and we continued to walk the rest of the way to my apartment building. When we reached the front of the building, I wasn't the least bit surprised. It was more of a house and apartment combined.

I heard a car pass behind me and I turned to see my car roll into the driveway. It stopped right there and I walked over to the car. Everyone got out while I got in. I rolled up to the gate and looked at the security guard.

I smiled and waved. He waved back and unlocked the gate door for me. I waited and motioned for everyone to follow me in. They did and once they were in, I drove in.

I past the others and drove to my spot. I parked beside a black Scion. The black Scion belonged to myself, but I rarely drive it since I use it when I am going to drive more than 3 people.

As I turned off the engine, I took my seatbelt off before I opened the compartment between the driver's and the passenger's seat. I took out a notebook and manila folder.

I then opened the driver's seat door before stepping out of the vehicle. I shut the door behind me and once I did, the sun roof closed itself. I smiled and opened the trunk. I grabbed the luggage's one by one.

By the time all luggage was off my car, everyone had caught up to me and grabbed their own stuff. I smiled at them and before I took a few steps away from my car, I locked it before turning to the others.

"Come on. We have to get going. Oh, before I forget. For as long as this case continues, you will all be staying with me. After the case is over, you are free to leave my place."

They nodded and we walked towards the elevator. I pulled out a card from my notebook and put the card through the card slot before I took it out. The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped in one by one.

I was last, but I had to be last since then I could get the elevator controls from where I was. Once I was on, I noticed how Naru was beside me. I blushed slightly before I pushed the lit button on the controls.

The number I pushed was for the 4th floor. As we waited for the door to open again, my thoughts went back to what happened earlier.

_'Why would Naru save me from that when he claimed that he didn't love me 3 years ago? Maybe he just did it because he didn't want me to get hurt or something. I don't even know what is on his mind, yet I wish he would tell me how he felt for me. What did he mean by I am his? What is going on?'_

The elevator stopped before the doors opened. I stepped off the elevator first before the others got off behind me. Once the elevator doors shut behind us, everyone looked around. We were currently in a corridor which was elegantly designed.

I smiled. We then walked towards a gate. Just past the gate, you could make out some stairs and also the door. I then turned to look at everyone.

"Um, welcome to my home."

I turned to the gate once more before I pushed a button. Once I pressed the button, a keypad showed itself and beside it was a scanner. I put my hand on the scanner and the once dark keypad lit up signaling that it was ready for use.

I punched in the pin and the keypad dimmed before disappearing along with the scanner. I heard the little jingle and the gate opened. I signaled for the others to walk in and once they were in, I walked in behind them.

Ayako was the most interested in the decor that she continued to look around. Gene and Bou-san looked around too, but not as much as Ayako. I quickly walked past them before I unlocked the door.

Everyone came up behind me and I could tell they were surprised at what they saw. When you walk through the front doors, the first thing you would see were the windows and furniture.

There were entrances to the living room, dining room, kitchen, and other rooms. There was also stairs that led upstairs. The colors of each room were designated to the previous owners style. This place was left to me because the people that lived here before didn't bother to take their furniture so I had this house already finished for me.

The living room was black and white, the kitchen was yellow and white, the dining room was red and black, the other rooms were of their own color. I yawned and set my keys in a bowl by the front door.

"Mai? This is your place?"

"Umm, yeah. The furniture and color wasn't my idea. Those belonged to the previous owner. They left the furniture and the color scheme like this before they left. I just bought it using the money I got from my job. It has a lot of rooms that I don't necessarily use. Usually those rooms are for my friends or guests that come over and stay for a while. I bought this place a few months ago so if it seems that it hasn't been used for a long time, you have your answer there."

I looked at Ayako and smiled. She nodded in approval.

"Then what about school?"

"Umm, I graduated a couple years ago. In fact, by now, I am around Naru's level of intelligence despite not looking like it. I still go to school though, but I just learn some basic things I need to know for living. I guess you can say I graduated, but I didn't. They let me out whenever I have a case so I go every now and again."

Bou-san nodded and I smiled. We stayed near the front door for a bit before I realized that I was wasting precious time. I clapped my hands grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok, let me show you all to your rooms. So when you get settled into your rooms, you can wander around the house. Watch some TV, catch up with each other, but please don't wander into my library. That is where I will be staying until I decide to make everyone lunch."

They nodded and I showed them around so they could get used to the place before we headed up the stairs. Once upstairs, I opened the first door which was the red room. Ayako decided to go for that room.

I opened the second room which was the green room. Bou-san chose that one and walked in. The third was the yellow room which Gene decided to get for himself. The fourth was the white room which Lin got. The fifth one was the blue room and of course, Naru got it.

As they all walked in, I decided to go to my room to take a quick shower before heading downstairs. Mine was the room that was at the end of the hall. As I opened the room, it was the tri-colored room. The room was purple, pink, and blue. I shut the door behind me before I walked over to my closet.

I slipped off my shoes before I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a blue button down. I closed my closet before I walked to the bathroom. Before I opened the door, I looked at the clock.

_10:59 _

I sighed and opened the door before shutting it behind me. I undressed before I stepped into the shower. It felt nice to just take a shower after everything that happened today. Especially with what happened with Omi.

When the thought of what happened came back into my mind, I scrubbed the part he kissed my neck. I could still feel his lips on my neck. I shut my eyes and continued to wipe away the damn kiss.

By the time I finished the shower and stepped out, I dried myself off before I wore my clothes. I looked at the mirror and noticed that the place I scrubbed on my neck was red from scrubbing it.

I sighed and decided to just let my hair dry on its own. I opened the door and left the bathroom. I then grabbed a pair of flats before slipping into those. I then grabbed the manila folder and my notebook. I was going to leave my room, but before I did, I looked at the clock once more.

_11:27._

I had at least half an hour to look up some stuff about the case. I sighed and opened the door before stepping out. I noticed how Naru was leaving his room too. I quickly walked up to him and stopped him. I grabbed his hand. He put a bandage on it and I smiled.

"Thanks Naru. For earlier. Thanks. You saved me back there."

He nodded and I guess he noticed how the place where Omi kissed me was red. He raised his hand and touched it. I froze before I moved away from his touch. He didn't seem to be fazed at what I did, instead, he let his hand fall.

I smiled slightly and rubbed my neck. I looked down and then I walked past him.

"Mai, you're welcome."

I froze and turned to him. Why did he say that? He usually never complimented me in anything nor replied to whatever I had to say so why now? I managed a smile at him before I walked down the stairs with the folder and notebook in my hands.

Once downstairs, I heard the TV on and Bou-san and Gene arguing about whatever was on TV. I rolled my eyes and then I heard Ayako yell at Bou-san. I sighed and then headed to the library.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked over to the desk before I set my stuff down. I opened the folder and pulled out all the papers that was in the folder.

I then organized what goes with what. I opened my notebook and pulled out a pen from the drawer on my desk. I began to write what I knew already. I was so engrossed with what I was writing that I didn't notice someone had walked in my library.

"Ne, Mai, we are going to order some lunch. Want something?"

I jumped and dropped my pen. I turned to see Bou-san in the library despite my warning. I sighed and stood up.

"No, I was going to make some lunch for everyone right now."

He nodded and I gathered all of the papers and put them into the folder before I organized the desk. I walked out with Bou-san before heading to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed what I needed.

Lunch consisted of salad, BLT sandwiches, and some chips. I fixed everything up before I set up the table with the help of Ayako. When we finished, everyone was seated and we were silent and unmoving. Ayako, Bou-san, and Gene were sitting on one side while Naru, Lin, and I were on the other.

"You can eat now. Everything is edible."

I grabbed a sandwich from the big plate in the center before putting that on my plate. I then grabbed some salad and set that on my plate. I grabbed my fork and ate the salad first.

Everyone soon followed and Bou-san was the first to comment.

"It's good."

I smiled and we continued to eat. Everything was back to normal, but the only people missing were Masako, John, Yasu, and Madoka. I smiled and we continued to eat.

**DDL: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. I made it long since I felt bad for not updating sooner. Sorry about that and also, I hope that I can get back the followers and everything from the previous story Can't Forget You, Won't Forget.**

**Mai: Wait when did I ever date a guy named Omi?**

**DDL: You dated him when Julie decided to take you to a mixer last year.**

**Mai: Oh, so I met him at the mixer (a Japanese group date sort of thing) and he asked me out and I accepted it. Ok.**

**DDL: Yeah. He is so cute in my imagination. Lol**

**Mai: You want him?**

**DDL: NOPE! He is a damn lunatic.**

**Mai: Agreed.**

******~ a wild Omi has appeared~**

**Omi: That's offensive.**

**Mai & DDL: Get out of here you damn lunatic!**

**Omi: Fine, fine, but before I go. Please leave a review and follow for DarkDiamondLover! She always smiles when she gets new reviews and followers so keep the reviews coming! Oh yeah, also if you have an idea for the next omake, please leave a review saying so.**

**DDL: ~reads a previous review for chapter four~ ~smiles~ Anyways. Omi, come here. **

**Omi: ~Uncertain, but comes over~**

**DDL: ~flicks Omi's head~ don't ever go near Mai. I will make sure that Na- I mean Kazuya will and I will get you. ~laughs evilly~**

**Omi: ~sweat drops~ please leave a review!**

**DDL: Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out :3**


	6. Case 1: A Battle Against A Demon Part 4

**Summary so far:**

Two more people added to the group, four more to go.

Keeping the events in order…do you think that two more will be added or will the last four just pop out of nowhere?

Nothing is what it seems.

This case is far from over, yet it seems like it is at the end.

Do you think Ruko is bringing the whole SPR team together or do you think that he is trying to tear them apart?

Remember, nothing is what it seems.

A story by the whole SPR team.

Enjoy…

**Thanks FOR the REVIEWS**

**X-Sammie-Jo-X  
KataraJanae  
Ai-kun  
mayagonza  
97vamp  
Undertaker's Princess  
CrescentMoonTenshi  
supercrazybunny  
kitty12493  
CaramelLover the 2nd  
Naruisawesome**: For you, I may dedicate this omake because you asked to see what Naru had on his mind, but it depends. (Kick Naru's butt or see his thoughts while he kicked Omi's butt)  
**Chibified-chan  
Fairy of the Fritz  
kittenpie685  
Imagine Belive Achiever**: I love your name  
**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: To answer your question (I don't remember if I PMed you or not, but I probably did) During that night, Mai was…not going to spoil it here, but she will have a dream during this chapter so everyone will soon understand, but again, nice catch ^^  
**sanzenin mizu jane11  
1  
The Monochrome Illusion  
dianna wong  
MzShellSan  
ChristinCC  
Guest**: I have also noticed Mai's powers too, but she doesn't have a mental disorder. She just is having a hard time coping with emotions she has kept hidden plus she has PK so it makes her have crazy powers, but everything will be solved in the end. So yeah, I will try to make sure I made everything clear, but other than explaining that it was her trying to control her newfound power plus closed up emotions, there is NOTHING wrong with Mai ^^  
**Mightyroxas (Guest)  
valeria steel  
book of eternity  
Shadowjewel110  
SilentWriterGirlWithADream  
Caithlinn13**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Case One- A Battle Against a Demon Part Four**

**July 15 (1:15 pm - Mai's place)  
Mai's P.O.V**

The only thing that you can hear in this silent library was the sound of my pen rolling across the paper, paper from notes being flipped around, and the sound of a pen tapping when I couldn't think of anything to write.

We, meaning Bou-san, Ayako, Gene, Lin, Naru, and I, had eaten an hour prior to the time right now and I was just finishing up the work I was working on before Bou-san came in to ask for lunch. I was close to being done, but I stopped writing and set my pen on the desk.

A lot has happened in the past two days? One? I'm not even sure how many days passed anymore? I know that barely a day has passed, but it also seems like two days or even a week might have passed without myself noticing. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. So much has happened in such a short time.

First of all, I met Naru, Gene, and Lin when I first got to the office, then I was paired up with them, then we went back to the office to meet Ayako and Bou-san, we got attacked shortly after that, we left, I met Omi, Naru kicked Omi's butt, and everything doesn't feel the same. You know the feeling. When you are already used to something and something else comes and ruins it.

I sighed once more and then my thoughts wandered up to what the others were doing. From what I remember (meaning before I entered the library after lunch), Naru was reading a book, Lin was typing on his computer, Ayako and Bou-san were arguing about something while walking to the living room, and Gene was laughing the whole way. Meaning, everyone was probably doing what they want away from the library and that was a good thing.

I didn't realize it before, but now that I was alone, I realized it now. My body felt tired. I want to sleep. I guess it was from using PK. I don't even know why I bother using this powers. At first, I wasn't used to them and I got tired a lot, but during the 3 years, I managed to keep my emotions down and I was able to control it since I didn't need to show a bunch of my emotions, but now that the team was already halfway complete, my emotions are slowly coming back. Sooner or later, I will not be able to control all these powers. When that time comes, I don't even know if I will be even sane anymore.

I sighed. I still want to sleep. I could try to sleep, but then again, I wouldn't be able to finish the work I have. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them once more. I blinked and shook my head, but I then closed them again, but this time, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Mai's Dream**_

_I was standing in the darkness with the only light was from my body. I frowned. I was about to try and wake myself up since there wasn't anything that I could dream of anyways, but before I could, the scenery changed and I was standing in the police office. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the calendar._

_It was two days after I went to the mixer. I was about to try and wake up again, when the door opened to reveal my boyfriend, I mean ex. You know the one. That stupid boy who can't seem to get his hands off me. You know, the one that got his butt kicked by Naru. _

_"Hey Mai, want to go on a date today?"_

_I noticed how the me from that day was reading a book. I, meaning the past me, look away from my book and look up to see my boyfriend, Omi. His hair was green and his eyes were light blue. He looked like he had just been through some harsh wind because his hair was all windblown. He had a smile and a hopeful look. As if he were thinking 'please say yes to go on a date with me' It was day two since we began dating and ever since I said yes to date him, he always called me by my first name._

_I didn't mind that he did so, but it was still kind of a new thing with me since the only people that called me by my first name already left me (SPR) and the people who call me by my first name now were little to none. _

_I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was in the body from two years ago. I mentally froze. If I was going to be going through with the memory, won't I?_

_I realized that I hadn't answered his question about the date. I was busy working in the office currently, but I could put it off for a little bit. I mean I needed a break._

_"Umm, sure. I don't have much to do today so why not?"_

_Lie. It was a lie. I had so much work._

_He smiled and I smiled in return. I closed my book before I stood up from where I sat. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of my office._

_We got to his car and he helped me in. He closed the door for me and once he was in the car, we began to roll down the streets of Shibuya. I didn't pay much attention to the scenery since it was the same scene as when I go for patrol._

_When we parked the car and I got out, I noticed how the place we were in front of was the same movie theatre that I went to after the case where Masako got possessed and she poured water over a boy. Which case was that again? Oh yeah, the Ghost Story in the Park._

_When I realized it, I stooped completely. Omi noticed and walked back towards me. He put a hand on my arm and that brought me back to reality._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I just remembered something from a long time ago that's all. Come on. Let's go watch a movie."_

_He nodded and we stepped into the theatre. Omi bought the tickets while I went to get the popcorn and drinks. The whole time, I had one thing in mind. The date with Ayako, John, Bou-san, and myself. _

_I shook my head and when I finished buying the popcorn and drinks, I saw Omi waiting for me. I smiled at him and walked over. He grabbed a drink and our shared bag of popcorn._

_"Because you have been working for the past week, I heard from Julie, I decided to take you on a date. After our movie, do you want to go shopping?"_

_I glanced at Omi from the corner of my eye. Right now, I forgot what he did to me that day, but then as my thoughts went back to it, I gulped and looked straight._

_"Sure. I would love to. Let's go grab some seats before the movie starts."_

_He nods and we walk into theatre number 15._

_After the movie was over, Omi and I were one of the last group of people to exit the room. The people in front and behind of us were talking quite loudly about the movie and it was kind of annoying._

_"Alright Mai, let's go!"_

_I giggled as he dragged me away from this crowd of people to the front door. Once we exited the building itself, we walked around for things we could buy. We didn't buy anything, but we browsed around. Omi kept picking out hats for me to wear and a pair of sunglasses._

_I would laugh and then when he least expects it, I would put a hat on his head. When it turned 7, Omi decided to buy us some dinner. As we walked towards the restaurant, I could see the memory clear in my head. I wanted to wake up now, but I didn't want to._

_Once we were seated and got out orders, I took a sip of the water. I heard Omi whisper something to the waitress before she left. I frowned, but ignored it. When the waitress came back, she was holding a wine bottle and two wine glasses. _

_She smiled at me and poured a cup for me and then for Omi. I smiled and she left. I cleared my throat and stood up._

_"Omi, I'm going to use the bathroom ok? I'll be right back."_

_"Alright. Hurry back, the foods going to come any minute."_

_I smiled and walked to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror. I was staring back at myself. My thoughts were racing. If I can get up from this dream, I won't have to see what happens next, but if I do wake up, I won't be able to face my fears. _

_"Mai, just continue with this. Everything is going to be alright."_

_I took a deep breath, washed my face, and then exited the bathroom with a small smile. As I reached the table, I noticed how the food was out and Omi was waiting for me to arrive. As I sat down, Omi smiled at me. I smiled in return._

_"Well, why don't we start eating?"_

_I smiled and nodded. Dinner consisted of a steak with steamed vegetables, and a roll. Some soup was served too. We began to eat slowly. During the middle, I finished my water and the waitress didn't seem to be coming to refill my glass so I took small sips of the wine. _

_When we finished with our meal, I took the last sip of the wine. Omi was smiling at me so I smiled in return. It was then I felt it. My mind was becoming heavy and I couldn't think straight._

_As my eyes landed on Omi, I could control what I was feeling. Lust. He drugged me. I stood up, but when I did, my consciousness slipped causing my grip on the table to slip. Before I fell, Omi caught me._

_"Mai, you're burning up with a fever."_

_I couldn't say anything. I swallowed, but it felt as if something was in my throat and it was hard for me to swallow. My consciousness slipped and when I woke up next, I was in a room. It looked like I was in a hotel and it seemed that Omi was in the shower. _

_My head was still foggy, but I could think a little. When the shower turned off, Omi came out in a robe. He smiled at me and walked closer. I inched away from him, but my back hit the board and I was trapped. _

_Omi got on the bed and got closer to me. He grabbed my arm and I reacted by trying to pull my arm free from his grasp. It didn't work, he was too strong and with my state right now, I would be raped before I could even escape._

_"Don't worry Mai. It won't hurt. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_He leaned himself to kiss me, but I looked away causing him to kiss my cheek. He seemed annoyed, but he began trailing kisses down my neck. My face flushed in embarrassment and also anger. How dare he._

_He started to unbutton my shirt, but before he finished half, I raised my hands to push him off of me. He didn't seem phased. He continued to unbutton my shirt until finally all buttons were off leaving him full view of my upper body. The only thing covering his view of my breasts was my bra._

_He smiled and kissed down until he was right above the middle of chest where my heart was. I felt the tears come. I couldn't voice anything because my mind was foggy. I just cried silently. When I felt his hand trail up my back, my whole body froze. _

_'No, I don't want to. No, I don't want to. NO, I DON'T WANT TO."_

_I found my strength and pushed him away from me. He kept coming and I found my voice._

_"LET me GO! Stop! NO! Help! HELP! STOP IT! STOP!"_

_I hit Omi's chest multiple of times and I continued to scream for help. By the time help came, my shirt was ripped up on the floor and jeans were open. The manager, who thankfully was a woman, came over to me with a blanket and wrapped it around my crying self. _

_"Sweetheart, everything is fine. You're safe with me. I'll take you to a safer place way from him. So calm down."_

_I nodded and tried to calm down, but the tears continued to fall._

* * *

**July 15 (2:35 pm - Mai's place)  
Mai's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I did was reach up to my chest. I knew that it wouldn't be true in reality, but it didn't hurt to try. I sighed in relief. The first thing I realized was that I had been crying.

I wipe the tears and made sure none were left on my face. When that was done, I cleared my mind and finished the work I had to do.

When I finished, I packed my stuff up before getting up from where I sat. I left the library with the papers in one hand and my phone in the other. As I left the library, I was stopped in front of the living room by my phone ringing.

I looked at the phone and the caller ID was Akifumi. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

"What's up Akifumi?"

"Mai! We got trouble. Another person got killed. I am currently standing in front of the building. You have to get here and fast."

I sighed.

"I got it. I'll be over. Don't do anything stupid and don't enter the office until I am with you. It's dangerous. I'll see you then."

I hung up and before I could do anything I saw everyone standing in front of me with crossed arms and raised eyebrows except Naru and Lin. I laughed nervously.

"Where are you going Mai?"

"Umm, nowhere."

Bou-san looked at me in disbelief. Ayako, Gene, and Lin were the same. I sighed and clenched my fists.

"Look, I have to go. Akifumi called and said that another person is dead. Since I know him so well, he will probably enter the premises despite my warning so I have to get going. I'll be back safe and sound so don't worry."

From the looks of it, they wanted to come.

"If you want to come, I can't let you. Actually I won't because it is dangerous."

"Dangerous? Dangerous! Talk about dangerous AFTER you don't die in all the cases. That thing from the office is after YOU! Mai, you should know by now that we all went through the same things, but you were far more affected. After everything we all have been through TOGETHER, we already faced dangerous before and we can face it again."

"This is DIFFERENT! I wish I can take you, but I can't!"

"Mai! It's going to be ok. We faced Urado and survived so why can't we face Ruko?"

I sighed and muttered a few incoherent words before giving in.

"Fine, but we have to hurry."

I grabbed my keys and my newsboy cap before I opened the door. We all left and I locked the doors. Honestly, at times like these I really wish that I could have had someone at home to watch the house while I was gone.

As I reached the elevator, I noticed how it was at the top floor. It wasn't going to reach our floor after they drop the person on the ground level. I cursed and I walked over to the large plant covering a stairway.

I moved the plant and signaled for everyone to follow. When we reached the first floor from running down the stairs, everyone got in and I started the engine. I reversed and drove out of the gates.

When we reached the SPR office, I noticed how Akifumi wasn't anywhere. Mentally I cursed Akifumi. I turned the engine off before facing everyone. In Naru's case, I didn't look at him since he was sitting in the passenger side.

"Bou-san, Lin, and I will be going in. Naru, Gene, Ayako, you three stay still and sit tight. We will be right back."

I looked at Naru and he seemed to want to come with me. I sighed.

"Naru, come with us. We are going to need you."

_'Yeah, I need you.'_

Naru nodded and we got off, but before I did, I pulled out a gun from the compartment. I slipped on my newsboy cap and I ran behind the other 3. We all run towards the stairs. I passed a few officers who nodded in acknowledgement. Some tried to stop Naru, Lin, and Bou-san. I cursed their stupidity for trying.

"Don't even think about stopping those three men. If you do I swear I will come and haunt you."

They stopped so we ran towards the stairs. Before we could go, the officer from before stood in front of us.

"Miss Taniyama."

I take a deep breath in before letting it out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING HIM? DID YOU THINK HE WOULD BE OK ALONE? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THE MOST THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS GO IN WITH HIM! EVEN IF HE TOLD YOU THAT HE DIDN'T NEED HELP, YOU COULD HAVE GONE IN WITH HIM!"

He looked at me and bowed as if saying that he was sorry.

"Miss Taniyama. I am sorry. Despite wanting to go in with Akifumi-san, he forbade us from doing so."

I sighed and nodded. That was just like him.

"Alright, we have to get going. You are coming with me."

He nodded and we ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I walked towards the door and nodded to the others. Before we could enter, I heard Akifumi scream causing my blood to go cold.

Without another thought, I kicked down the door. My lunch would have come out of my mouth at what I saw next. There was blood everywhere. In the center of the room was Akifumi holding a bleeding arm. In front of him was the dead person with blood covering the body.

"Akifumi, other than your arm, is anywhere else cut?"

He shook his head 'no' and I nodded. I grabbed the walkie-talkie from the police officer's belt before calling out simple instructions.

"Anyone and I mean anyone inside the café at Shibuya Crossing, make sure no one is in the building. When everyone is out, call back signaling an all clear."

I finished and we all waited. As we waited, I walked over to Akifumi. I knelt down beside him and unbuttoned my shirt revealing a tank top. Before I could do anything though, someone spoke over the radio.

"All clear."

I grabbed the radio and clicked the button.

"Alright."

I tossed the walkie-talkie to the police officer before I turned my attention back on Akifumi. I pried Akifumi's hand away from his arm. The cut was deep. I winced and it was then I realized one thing. Ruko isn't here despite harming Akifumi right before we got in.

I stopped in my tracks. Before I could do anything, I heard the laughter of Ruko. I heard Akifumi whimper. I tried my best to ignore it and continued to wrap Akifumi's arm. When I finished, the laughter had stopped.

"Bou-san, come over here and take care of Akifumi. We are getting out of here."

Bou-san came over and helped Akifumi. The police officer came over and gave me the walkie-talkie. Before I could call saying Akifumi was going down the stairs, I felt something cold on my bare shoulder.

I turned and he was smiling as if he just won the lottery.

"Now where is the star of the show going?"

He smiled even more as he put his hands on my throat. He didn't squeeze, but after a while, I could feel him squeezing his hands over my throat. I was losing my oxygen and fast. I looked Ruko in the eyes and let my body relax into his hands.

I let him choke me. I even closed my eyes.

"LET HER GO!"

"No. She is the star so she needs all attention to herself. So you boy, just watch."

I opened my eyes and looked at Ruko. Despite being chocked, I had some words.

"You know - gasp - Ruko, you - gasp - will die."

From my point of view, I could see Ruko glaring at me. He then tossed my body across the room making my body hit the wall. As I fell down to the ground, my head was hurting, my back was in pain from the hit, and my mind was slipping into both consciousness and unconsciousness.

I coughed to catch my breath, but it hurt so much. The walkie-talkie was still in my hand so I did the one thing I could in this situation. I tossed the walkie-talkie to Naru.

"Naru, call everybody over the walkie-talkie. We need help."

He nodded and did as he was told. Ruko came over to me and picked me up like I was some rag doll. As he lifted me up, I didn't know what he was going to do. He walked me over to where the dead body was and dropped me right next to it causing the pool of blood to splash as I landed in it.

Ruko then knelt down in front of me and a knife materialized in his hand. He put the knife against my neck, but before he could press it in, I moved my head away from the knife, narrowly missing the knife.

"Ruko, you have to move on! You can't stay here. You don't even belong here! I am giving you the final warning before I get rid of you."

"Move on? I can't stay here? I don't belong? Well, final warning or not, I won't leave unless you come with me, but I plan on killing you before I go with you to hell."

He laughs and puts the knife against my neck once more, but this time, he cuts. Before he could push it in to make me die from drowning in my own blood, I moved away. He continued to laugh, but before anything else, the door opened and I heard Bou-san chant his mantras, Lin calling for his shiki, and Ayako chanting her mantras.

Not only did the three of them try to get rid of Ruko, but Naru knocked Ruko away from me.

"Naru! NO!"

The next thing I knew was that Ruko was standing over Naru with the knife above his head. Before Ruko did anything, I flung myself towards Naru and covered Naru.

Ruko just laughed and dropped the knife towards me, but before he could puncture me, Lin's shiki hit Ruko causing him to scream. Ruko dropped the knife, but before he disappeared to gather energy for another fight, he grabbed the knife and stabbed my thigh.

I screamed in pain. Damn. I should have used my PK, but why didn't that come into my mind? That's what you think, but you wouldn't understand. I looked at Naru and he opened his eyes. I smiled at him, but my consciousness slipped and the pain in my thigh was too much. I passed out.

* * *

**July 15 (4:59 - ER)  
Naru's P.O.V**

Currently, everyone including myself and Lin were sitting around waiting for the doctor to come out of the ER to tell us about Mai's condition. Despite being stabbed in the thigh and having a cut on her neck, Mai lost too much blood.

Ruko had gone when Lin's shiki pierced Ruko, but I knew that Ruko was far from over. Akifumi was treated and was currently waiting with us to find out about Mai, but it had been at least an hour and a half since Mai entered the ER.

The ER opened and it revealed he doctor. I was the first to get up and walk over to him. He had an emotionless mask on his face. It was hard to tell what happened. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Family of Miss Taniyama?"

Before I could answer, Akifumi walked over and raised his hand.

"I am her guardian and these are her colleagues."

The doctor nodded.

"Miss Taniyama has lost too much blood. The wounds on her thigh wouldn't stop bleeding despite everything we have tried. At this rate, she won't be able to use her leg unless we stop the bleeding. Once we stop the bleeding, we will need a blood transfusion. If the surgery is completed, there is a chance that she wouldn't be able to remember anything for the blow to her head was big. If she were able to remember, it would be a miracle. For now, her neck has been properly stitched."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded before putting his mask back on. He walked back into the ER and I just stood there in shock. Mai might not be able to use a leg, Mai won't be able to remember, and Mai is dying. Mai, my Mai.

I turned away from the ER and walked away.

"Noll, where are you going?"

I turned to Lin. He was standing up and looking at me.

"Out. I'll be back."

I turned and continued on. Once I was away from their view and hearing, I slammed my fist against the wall causing a few people passing by to look at me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

_'Damn it Mai. You better wake up. I can't afford to lose you.'_

**DDL: OK! Chapter 6 of Can't Forget You, So I Won't (As you can tell, I changed it back to the previous stories title) finished after who knows how long. I am so sorry for the late update. Freshmen year started and I got so much homework. This was the only day I could find free on my schedule, but don't worry! I promise to try and update A.S.A.P! **

**Gene: Is Mai really going to die?**

**DDL: ~sarcastic~ Of course she do you think she is in ER? To live?**

**Gene: That is so not nice.**

**DDL: Of course it is. Do you really think I will do that?**

**Gene: No, but still you didn't need to say that.**

**DDL: Bleh. Whatever. OMAKE TIME!**

**~OMAKE~**

**~Dedicated to Naruisawesome~**

**~What goes on the narcissist's mind when he kicks the butt of someone touching what belongs to him? What does the narcissist do in order to prove what his is his?~**

Walking towards us was a boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, pale skin, and he was smiling. I noticed how Mai tensed up. When he was close enough, he gave me a glance before he leaned in real close to Mai and try to kiss her, but before he could, Mai looked away.

After he pulled away, he was pouting. He tried to hug Mai,but she broke free and tripped. Making her land against my chest. I caught her and my thoughts were on killing this guy. I looked down at Mai and I knew that she could tell I wanted to kill that guy, but I tried to cover it behind my own mask.

"What do you want Omi? I thought I made it clear the day I punched you in the face that I am NOT going to go out with you nor do I want to see your face."

_'So the guy's name is Omi. I'm still going to kill him.'_

"Well, I want you back in my arms. We didn't do anything but go out for one day before you decided to dump me. It still hurts you know. You never gave me a reason."

_'No, Mai's mine.'_

"Yeah! I know! That was a good thing and I regret ever going out with you because, here is the reason I broke up with you. On that FIRST date, you decided to get me drunk and tried to take me to a damn Love Hotel. You think I appreciated being treated as a piece of meat? NO! I am so damn thankful I didn't give you my first kiss because you are such a sick bastard!"

_'I am definitely going to kill you for laying hands on my Mai.'_

"Oh I'm a bastard? Why am I the bastard when you were the one who wanted to go out with me? You were all like 'oh, Omi, go out with me. Please.' and then when I said yes, you practically screamed in delight."

_'You sick lunatic.'_

"Oh I was?! You were the one who asked ME! God you are so infuriating! Sprouting lies about myself."

_'Stupid liar. I hate liars.'_

"Well, I'll leave you alone. I will leave you alone on ONE condition. That condition is simple if you are willing to comply. I will leave you alone. If you kiss me."

_'Kiss you? Do you think she will even kiss you? Honestly, he doesn't see it. I could be her boyfriend and he would try to lay hands on her while I am watching. Not going to happen.'_

Mai took a step away from him.

"I won't! I will NOT kiss you. B-besides, I already have a boyfriend."

_'She has a boyfriend?'_

She then grabbed my arm and hugged it against her.

_'Oh. Me.'_

"This is my boyfriend, Kazuya Shibuya. So if I kiss you, my boyfriend Kazuya will get mad. You see, he cares for me more than you ever would."

_'Of course that's true. I would treat her better. After all, one of the reasons I came to Japan was because of her.'_

"You can't be serious. He doesn't even seem your type. I fit you more than anyone else. Everyone said that we looked cute together."

_'Yeah, she doesn't fit YOUR type. She deserves much better.'_

"The fact that he may not be my type may be true, but he loves me for me, not like what you 'loved' me for. He treats me like I am HUMAN not a piece of MEAT! Sure people said we looked 'cute' together, but Kazuya and I look cuter than what you and I did."

_'We do?'_

"Well then. If Kazuya-kun loves you so much. Make him prove it."

_'Oh alright. I WILL prove it.'_

Omi grabbed Mai's arm and kissed her neck. I was angry. I grabbed Mai and pulled her away from Mai. I punched Omi's face and made sure he got a cut on his lip. I then turned back to Mai and pulled her towards my chest. I felt her cry. I could feel Omi stand up behind me and I turned to face him.

**Authors note: This is where the story gets switched into different words. The fun begins now.**

"You said you wanted proof right? I will give you proof."

I pulled Mai away from me and made her look at me. I then leaned down and kissed her. I could tell she was surprised. I opened one eye and I saw Mai close her eyes and melt in with the kiss. I glanced at Omi who was blushing with embarrassment.

I then paid attention to the kiss. I closed my eyes. When we pulled away, Mai was blushing and out of breath. I smiled at her and her face flushed some more. I kissed her forehead. She had swollen eyes from crying.

I hugged her close before glaring at Omi.

"You have your proof. Don't ever touch my Mai again. Get this through your thick skull. She is MINE and if she ever tells me that you ever touched her in any way, shape, or form, it won't just be a cut on your lip."

I pulled Mai away from me and wiped some of the tears that were still on her face before I put an arm on her waist. We walked away and the only thing in my mind was 'I should have done this sooner.'

**DDL: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the next OMAKE, please leave a review of what you want and I will choose the one that will be put for the next OMAKE. So be sure to leave a review. To Naruisawesome, I hope this one was ok. Until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	7. Case 1: A Battle Against A Demon Part 5

**Summary so far:**

A cut on your neck. No biggie.

Some bumps and bruises. No biggie.

A stab on a thigh that won't stop bleeding. Big problem.

In the last encounter with Ruko, Mai got stabbed on her thigh and the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Not only is she bleeding profusely, but she also has a chance of not being able to remember anything when she wakes up.

There is a slim chance that Mai will complete the operation. She has lost too much blood and when she does complete the operation, it would be a miracle if she remembers anything.

Will Mai wake up and remember everything or will she wake up and not remember anything or will she not wake up and die?

A story told by the whole SPR team.

Enjoy with thoughts in mind…

* * *

**THANKS for the REVIEWS**

**Caithlinn13  
KataraJanae  
SimpleGreyWolf  
Undertaker's Princess  
Nala Moon  
kitty12493  
danciningfingers  
MzShallSan  
Naruisawesome  
Cho JiHyun  
Guest: I know it happens in multiple other stories where Mai would lose her memory, but I promise that it won't be like those other stories.  
fictionfreak98  
JelloGirl323  
Kasai13  
taylor (guest)  
Vampkisslj**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**makachan557**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Case One - A Battle Against a Demon Part Five**

**July 15 (7:59 pm - ER)  
Naru's P.O.V**

The operation seemed to be slowly inching towards the bad end. From our most recent report, Mai continued to bleed profusely. It didn't make any sense. Normally, a wound like that would have been stitched shut immediately, but for Mai, it seemed like luck wasn't on her side.

It was as if something was opening up the wound whenever it was slowly being closed. I sighed and closed my eyes in thought. It was as if something is purposely wishing she died.

Immediately, everything finally made sense. Someone purposely wishing she died. Ruko was everywhere. He is purposely keeping the wound on Mai's leg open. He may not be here exactly, but he left something in Mai which is keeping her wound bleeding. I mentally cursed.

"Don't you think it's weird? Mai continues to bleed. Normally, a normal person would have been stitched up immediately and everything would have been fine, but why is it that only Mai is facing this?"

I looked at Gene. He took the words from my mind. Gene smiled at me and I knew that he had breached my mind while I was thinking previously. Then I noticed something about him. His eyes were telling me that he was going to astral project and talk to Mai.

I nodded and only Gene caught it since the others were thinking about what Gene just said.

"Gene, if that's true then-"

Bou-san stopped midway as he noticed Gene had fallen asleep.

"Man, just when I was going to ask him. Alright, then Naru. If that is true, do you have a clue about who might be stopping Mai from recovering?"

I looked at Bou-san for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Ruko. It seems he is everywhere, but he is not everywhere. He probably left something with Mai that will make sure that she would bleed out. He is going to make sure she bleeds to death in order for him to move on."

They nodded.

"Should we just stay still and wait or should we take the initiative action to get rid of Ruko?"

Before I could answer, the doctor came out of the ER room. Thinking he might have another report, everyone ignored him.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first? Of course, you would like the bad news first right?"

We all nodded. Why save the bad news for last?

"The bad news is that Mai has lost a lot of blood. If she ever wakes up or makes it out alive, she may not be able to use her leg for a while. This brings us to the good news. The good news is that the wound stopped bleeding and we are currently giving her a major blood transfusion. Even if Mai gets this major blood transfusion, she may not be able to recover properly, but she will be able to walk. Sometimes, she will feel pain course through her leg which we will subscribe some medicine for. Oh before I forget, if Mai does wake up, she has a 50/50 percent chance of not remembering everything. Other than that, the operation has been successful and you will be able to see Mai tomorrow at regular visiting hours."

I sighed in relief before I nodded. After the doctor left, Ayako, Bou-san, and Akifumi let out a sigh of relief. Lin didn't show it but I knew he was glad. I glanced at Gene and Gene seemed to still be asleep.

* * *

**_Mai's Dream_**

_It was cold. So cold. You could see your breath. I wanted to go home. I wanted warmth. It felt like I was in the middle of a snow storm with a tank top, shorts, and sandals, but I knew that I was in this place with no clothes on. Every now and again, there would be a picture of someone I didn't know pop into my mind._

_A man with half his face covered with his hair, a woman with red hair, a man with his hair tied up, and a boy who was smiling next to a boy who was reading a book. It would then repeat itself and I didn't know who they were. Sometimes, I would watch a memory being played through my mind._

_It was so confusing. Why are these people in my head? Who were these people? Do I know them? It was so confusing. I was cold, confused, and crying. Who was I? Where am I? Why am I here? I don't know. Everything was so confusing. What is going on?_

_Suddenly, I felt something being draped over my bare body. I turned and I saw the twin. He smiled at me and I title my head to the side._

_"Who are you?"_

_His smile dropped. He then smiled once more._

_"Well, I was walking around and I saw an undressed lady. Being the kind person I am, I thought of giving you my jacket, but I thought you would remember me at least. Well, since it is the first time you meet me, my name is Eugene Davis, but for you, you can call me Gene."_

_I nodded._

_"I-I'm…I don't know. I don't know who I am Gene. Tell me, who am I?"_

_Instead of answering, Gene helped me stand up. Once I was up on my feet, I noticed how my body wasn't cold anymore. I looked down and I saw that I was in a multicolored dress. The dress was sleeveless and strapless. It was blue on top and as it went down, it turned green and then black. There was a ribbon holding the front of my dress so it kind of looked like a high low dress. On my right, I noticed that there was a red rose. I then felt something on my neck. As I look at my neck, I saw a blue key that had a blue rose at the handle. It was pretty._

_I looked back up at Gene and he was smiling. _

_"Well that's new. I will tell you who you are. You are Taniyama Mai. You are on the brink of death."_

_I tilted my head, frowning._

_"I am?"_

_He nodded and grabbed my hand. He pulled me somewhere, but everything was black._

_"Where are we going Gene?"_

_"Well, I am going to take you to a place where your memories can be restored. Do you mind walking?"_

_"I don't mind."_

_"That's good."_

_As we walked, the darkness faded away. In its place, there were many screens. Each screen held a different image. One was of Gene and a similar looking person. Another was the red headed woman and the man with his hair tied back. The next was a blonde boy standing next to a girl wearing a red kimono. The next was a woman with pink hair and the man with half of his face covered. _

_The images changed as I looked at them. Did I know these people?_

_"We're here."_

_Gene stopped and I looked past his shoulder. There was a door that was surrounded by many different colored roses. In the center was a giant rose. In the center of that giant rose was a keyhole. I moved my hand towards the key and Gene smiled._

_"Alright. From here, I will not be around, but all you need to do is go through. At the end of the ride, I will be waiting. Until then, goodbye princess."_

_Before I could ask any questions, Gene disappeared leaving me stumped. Princess? I was a princess? Who were those people on those screens? Family? Friends? Who am I? I don't know, but this key leads to everything. Am I ready to face everything?_

_I took in a deep breath before I let it out. I pulled the key away from my neck and put the key into the hole. I held my breath as I turned the key. When I heard the click signaling that I unlocked the door, I let it out._

_The roses that were surrounding the door glowed before transforming into butterflies that were the same color as the roses that they were. I smiled and the giant rose turned into tiny butterflies. I laughed in amazement. The door then opened revealing a bright light. I winced and when I was used to the light, I saw a girl who was in the exact same dress as me._

_She smiled and stretched out her hand towards me. I didn't know. I was hesitant as I reached out to grab her hand, but she just continued to smile. Finally, I reached out to grab her hand. When our hands touched, everything, and I mean everything flooded in. _

_Sad memories made me cry, the happy ones made me smile, the frustration, the fear, everything came back. I crumpled down to the ground and cried. I remember. She disappeared and in her place, a lone flower fell to the ground. _

_When the tears finally stopped, I heard footsteps walking towards me. I look up and I saw Gene. He was smiling. I couldn't help it. I smiled at him too despite crying. I stood up and despite wearing a dress, I ran towards him and hugged him._

_We were both laughing and when we finished with our laughs, Gene pulled me away from him and his face was all serious. It was a first seeing him all serious._

_"Mai, you can't die."_

_"Oh, I already did."_

_"I know, but still you can't just die. This doesn't make any sense. You have so much longer to live. What about Lin, Madoka, Bou-san, Ayako, Akifumi, Julie, Naru, and me? Are you going to abandon all of us because you gave up?"_

_Naru. It was then the tears started once more. _

_"See, you don't want to give up because you have one person you don't want to leave. Mai, you don't want to leave Naru like I left him."_

_The tears continued._

_"I know that. I don't want to, but isn't it too late? I bet you the doctor will just finish right now and go tell them. I just bet you! He won't be able to stop the bleeding or rather he won't need to because I am DEAD."_

_"You aren't dead yet Mai. You are still alive, but you are on the verge. All you need right now is to get rid of the thing Ruko left in you after he stabbed your thigh. If you get rid of it, everything will be fine. You can live, you should live, no you will live."_

_I looked at him. He had so much confidence that I could make it, but I don't know what Ruko left in me. An emotion that he took over? A memory I had? Someone that I know? What did he leave that caused me to not be able to stop bleeding?_

_"What is the thing Ruko left inside me?"_

_Before he could answer, a red and black orb floated past us causing the both of us to turn and look. It stopped about 10 feet away from where both Gene and I stood._

_"I think that answers you question."_

_The orb changed shape into that of a miniature version of Ruko. He smiled and walked over to us. Immediately, I felt a chill run through my body. He was getting closer and yet, I couldn't do anything. _

_When he was close enough that we were only a foot away, he pulled out a knife._

_"It's time for your life to end Mai. Time's up."_

_He ran at me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing came. I slowly open an eye and I saw that my hand was blue. I frown. When did I?_

_I kept my hand raised and I looked to see if Ruko was still there, but he wasn't. I looked at Gene and he was smiling. I frowned. What just?_

_"What happened?"_

_"Instinct."_

_He shrugged. I nodded and then I felt pain in my chest. I gasped and I grabbed my chest. It hurt. What is going on?_

_"You're living Mai. You aren't dead. You'll know when to wake up, but for now, calm down and relax."_

_I nodded and my whole body was pulsing._

_"Gene, stay with me?"_

_He smiled and nodded. _

_"Of course Mai. Of course."_

* * *

**July 16 (11:17 am - Room 810)  
Mai's P.O.V**

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

Where am I?

_'Beep...Beep...Beep'_

Of course, I am at the hospital.

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

What happened?

_'Beep...Beep...Beep'_

I got stabbed in the thigh and I was bleeding to death.

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

Am I alive or is this another dream?

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

I groaned. Is that supposed to be my heart beating?

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'_

The pauses seem to be short live since I'm waking up.

_'Beep...Beep...Beep'_

I sighed and I slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I was glad I did so because the light from the window was unmistakably bright. I thought about relaxing and calming myself down, but a sudden pain erupted from my thigh.

I gasp from surprise and then I wince. I slowly sat up and grabbed my throbbing thigh. It hurt so much that I thought that I would pass out from the pain, but then before I could even think of passing out, the pain subsided.

I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around the room and I saw Lin, Naru, and Akifumi sitting on the chairs that were to the left of my bed. I smiled at them and cleared my throat catching their attention.

"Hi there."

Naru was the first to react and come over to where I was. He sat down on the empty chair beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

I was taken aback since Naru never was this nice, but on second thought, he was sometimes.

"I feel like I died, resurrected, and lost too much blood to even count how much I lost. Summing it up, I'm fine, but are you? Since when have you become so nice?"

"Since you keep getting admitted into the hospital multiple of times before. The cases you got admitted into the hospital were usually the ones that you wouldn't need to get hurt in."

"That reminds me, I am going to finish this case once and for all."

"Mai, I don't think I will let you go. Your leg is of no use right now. I will take the others to the office to finish it. So for now, stay and rest."

I glared at Akifumi. He wants me to step out because of my leg? Why? I mean I have been admitted multiples of times in the past 3 years and got out the next day depending on if I wake up or not. So why now? Why can't I go now?

"For your information Akifumi, I am quite well. When has a wound like this ever stop me from doing or finishing up a case? You and I both know that even if you were to stick me in a room and lock the door I will still find a way to get out right? I can't afford any of you to get hurt so just leave me alone. I am able to finish this case."

"Mai, just stay here."

This time, I was annoyed. Both Akifumi and Naru want me to stay here when clearly I want to go.

"No, even if you make me stay here, I will go."

Before we could glare at each other, the door opened revealing a man in his late 30's. He had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He had on dark blue rimmed glasses and was in the white coat that the doctors wore.

"Ah Miss Taniyama, you have awoken."

I nodded.

"Well, my name is Matthew Angel and I am your doctor for the day. I wasn't the one who saved your life during the operation, but I was asked by my friend to take care of you for the day since he had to leave because of an emergency. Now, here is what I have gathered from him. You lost a lot of blood and we are not quite sure if you she be able to use your leg for a while. The wound stopped bleeding 8:57 and we aren't quite sure if you may be able to recover properly, but you will be able to walk. That leads us to another problem. You will feel pain course through your leg every now and again, which we will subscribe some medicine for. The miracle was that you remembered everything, right?"

I nodded.

"Yes Mr. Angel. I remember my name, my birthday, my parents, where I live, and everything."

"That's good. For now, please stay in bed for the next couple of days. We will be giving you your medicine in a while, but for now, please stay in bed to finish up the last pack of blood that needed to enter your body."

"Umm, about that. Is it alright if I go somewhere quick and come back in, oh I don't know, an hour or two?"

He was in thought. It was as if he knows that I can't, but is trying to help me with this request.

"Well, you know by now that doing so isn't good, but judging from how much blood is left in the pack, you have oh, I don't know, about half an hour before the blood is into your system. How about this. After the blood is in your body, you will have an hour and half to do what you want, quickly may I add, and then come back."

I smiled and nodded. He smiled in return before he turned to Akifumi.

"I'm sorry if this was against your wishes, but she reminds me of my own daughter that I couldn't help it. I will make sure to give you her medicine so if she feels pain while she is out, just read the directions and give her the exact amount."

Akifumi sighed and nodded. Mr. Angel left leaving everyone looking at me. I smiled and then started to wait until the blood was done.

I was bored. I want Gene, Bou-san, and Ayako. I sighed and felt someone watching me. Without looking, I already knew who it was.

"Stop looking at me Naru. I know that you're mad and all, but still."

I heard him sigh and the door opened. I turned towards the door and I saw Gene, Ayako, and Bou-san. Gene winked at me and I smiled.

"MAI! You're ok!"

"Of course Bou-san. Who said I wouldn't be? Tell me who and I will kick their butt."

He laughed and came over to give me a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. Ayako was next, but instead of a big hug, she just gave me a long hug without squeezing me. Next was Gene. When he hugged me, I couldn't help but remember my dream.

"You do remember right? I don't have to worry about you losing your memory again right?"

He whispered in my ear and it tickled. I laughed and pulled away.

"Of course Gene. Of course."

"Hey, no copying me. Now how long do we have to wait?"

"Half an hour."

He nodded and patted my head before turning to walk over to Lin. I just smiled and looked away from the group. Before I could do anything, I felt a pressure on the bed. I looked over and I saw Naru sitting on the bed glaring at Gene.

I glanced at Gene. He smiled and I could tell that he pushed Naru over to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and Gene just continued to smile.

Before Naru could get up, I grabbed his black button down shirt and put my face against his back. He smelt like tea and cologne. He was the same as last time. He was safe.

I then realized what I was doing so I pushed away and looked down at my hands. I felt Naru turn to look at me. I still didn't look up until finally, he made me look at him.

As I looked into his dark ocean blue eyes, I couldn't help but fall in love with him some more. We stared at each other for a while, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked a couple times before looking at Naru. Sorry? He is saying sorry? Ok, he was sick.

"What the hell. Why do you always ruin it? Why? Why is that when I want to say it, you say it?"

It was whispered since I didn't want the others to know. He smiled and I couldn't help the blush form on my face once more.

I looked down and felt my face flush some more.

"Stupid."

It was more of a whisper, but I knew he could hear it.

* * *

**July 16 (12:17 am - in front of SPR)  
Mai's P.O.V**

Currently, I was standing in dark blue jeans, a black button down, and some black sneakers. I had to use crutches temporarily, but I knew that even if I use these that I would just throw them away later. Everyone except for Akifumi was standing behind me. We all walked towards the stairs. As I got closer, I acknowledge the officer standing guard.

He nodded and I walked up the stairs with the others in tow. When we reached the door, the first thing I did was run a hand through my hair. I wasn't ready to meet Ruko, but I knew I had to finish this off once and for all.

The medicine Mr. Angel injected in my leg before I left the hospital was amazing. I didn't feel any pain in my leg. I smiled and walked to open the door.

Once I opened the door, I saw Ruko stand in the middle of the office with his arms outstretched. I walked in and the others followed inside. Once everyone was in, the door slammed shut behind us and Ruko looked at me with a smirk.

"So you survived."

"Of course. Miss me?"

"Very, but you will soon miss me some more."

He frowned and I looked at Bou-san. He nodded and he began chanting. Shortly after Bou-san began, Ayako started hers. It was a chain reaction.

Ruko finally understood what we were doing, but it was a bit too late. After Bou-san finished his the first time, he said it again. So did Ayako and Gene. Lin just sent a couple of his shiki to surround Ruko.

Ruko tried to leave, but every time he tried, Naru would stop him with his PK. This continued until Ruko was surrounded by a white light. My turn.

I concentrated myself to control my PK. It formed a blue ball in my hand. I smiled and clenched my hand into a fist before walking over to Ruko.

I raised my clenched first and drew back. I then punched Ruko in the exact same place I did 3 years ago. Once my hand met him, he screamed and was faded to black.

"Goodbye Ruko. Forever."

Once he disappeared, I was tired. My crutches, probably somewhere behind me, were away from me and my legs finally gave way.

Before I could hit the ground, someone caught me and I looked up. I managed a weak smile and he nodded.

"Thanks Naru."

Just then, the door opened revealing Daichi.

"Good job Mai. Actually, good job everyone. You all did fantastic. Now, Mai. You have a few choices. 1. Will you continue to work with me? 2. Are you going to join SPR? 3. Do both? It is all up to you and I have no right to change your mind."

I managed a smile. I wrapped my arms around Naru's neck in order for me to stay still.

"Well, there are quite a few choices, but I would like to do choice number 3. I want to do so because if I wasn't with everyone, I don't think I will ever return to normal. Besides, if I do so, Akifumi will finally be with his pregnant wife. Besides, if the other members of SPR come back, we can all do both jobs. You don't mind me choosing this right? I am asking this because you will be stuck with me for a long time now."

"Of course I don't mind. I want what is best for you."

I smiled and everyone cheered. I looked at Naru. I regret doing so, but then again I don't because the next thing I knew, our faces were close. I blushed and looked away.

"Naru, you can let me down and also, you're stuck with me again."

"I know Mai. I know."

**DDL: Ok end of case 1. I hope you all enjoyed it and next case will be…a mystery! So yeah! I'm planning on doing something special after this story is finally over with who knows how many chapters. That something special won't be announced until the very end, but trust me, you will enjoy what that something special is.**

**Mai: Amazing chapter, but why do I get crutches?**

**DDL: Because Mai, you deserve them. Haha just kidding. It is only temporarily. The dress you wore was pretty thanks to Teru from Dengeki Daisy. So if anyone else notice, it was just like Teru's dress from when she was going to save the president of the student council. I wish I had a dress like that. ~fantasizing~**

**Mai: While DDL fantasizes and I have crutches, please leave a review! Reviews are wanted. Also a few about the next make for chapter 9. **

**Gene: ~looks at DDL and winks~ ~turns to readers~ ~winks~**

**Mai: What was that about?**

**Gene: Nothing but a test. I bet you some of them fangirled and are going crazy.**

**Mai: No, but if Naru and you did it, maybe.**

**Naru: ~walks in~ Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?**

**Gene: ~Hypnotizes Naru~ You will wink with me and tell the readers to leave a review!**

**Naru: What the? No- ~hypnotized~**

**Gene and Naru: ~looks at readers and winks~ Leave a review for more of the winking!**

**DDL: ~Laughs~ Alright! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out! ~winks~**


	8. Case 2: Too Early To Say Goodbye Part 1

**Summary so far:**

Case 1 finished with Mai almost dying in the process. She has to use crutches for the time being, but she will have days where she will feel pain course through her leg. Mai isn't safe despite getting rid of Ruko.

There are more dangerous ghosts around. What happens when a case walks in through the SPR doors and it isn't the normal case?

What happens when the case the SPR team investigates is actually a case where there may actually be the death of a character. Maybe or maybe not. Depends on how the clock ticks.

After all, there are secrets that the ghosts know and some that the SPR team know.

A story told by the whole SPR members.

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**novel joy  
Undertaker's Princess  
KataraJanae  
SimpleGreyWolf  
makachan557  
SilverRose1304  
Naruisawesome  
Guest  
I see you see  
bones0100  
alice7666  
CrescentMoonTenshi  
Ishiguro Ayumu  
JelloGirl323  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
avelarruth93  
blueflame54**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Too Early to Say Goodbye Part One**

**July 20 (3:15 pm - A Few Days After Exorcising Ruko SPR office)  
Mai's P.O.V**

_'Bored. Boring. Blah. Bored. Boring. Blah.'_

There were no clients coming in today. We officially reopened yesterday, so we just managed to create appointments with the 'oh-I-don't-know-500-clients' that sent an email or mailed us. I didn't need to come today, but I didn't have anything to do.

I lean back in my chair and look at the turquoise colored ceiling.

_'Was it right for me to come back? I could have just stayed at the police force and work there. Should I leave and never come back? After all these years, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and now that he's back, I don't know what to do. He probably still thinks I love Gene, but I don't. Well, whatever. I came back because I could be back with everyone and hopefully, this time, for good.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. Gene and Lin were out buying supplies that Naru told them to buy, Bou-san had a live concert later on tonight so he is out practicing with his band, and Ayako was stuck in the hospital. Naru was currently in his office doing who knows what a Naru does and Madoka was going to be here in two hours.

Currently the only people in the office is Naru and myself. Ever since I got rid of Ruko, I have been using crutches because the doctors claimed that I needed it for another month. My leg doesn't hurt as much, but when it does, I get medicine. By next month, the doctors were thinking of using an injection instead of the medicine I intake.

During the past few days, the office got a major makeover. The walls weren't champagne colored anymore, instead, they were a turquoise color making it look soothing and calm. I chose this color because I noticed that most of the people entering the office were all in panic.

The doors leading to the kitchen and office rooms were black, but they had some white here and there making it look like it were a magicians dressing room. The sofas, were in the same place as they were before, but instead of black, they were an aqua color for the back and the armrest while red for the rest of the chair.

My desk was a cherry red colored desk. To the left were three cabinets for my supplies. From top to bottom, my cabinets are filled with normal office supplies for the top, the middle contained notebooks to take notes about cases, and the last one contained some copies of possible police cases that were simple or hard to solve.

On top of my desk was my laptop that Lin got me a couple days ago saying that it was just a welcome back gift. I had a pen holder, a lamp just in case I stay in late, my name plaque in gold lettering, a vase with some flowers, some books, files, and in all honesty, my desk was a mess.

The kitchen, the one I go to most, got remodeled, and color coated. No two cabinets were the same color. For example, the tea cabinet would be green and the cups would be blue.

Not much changed other than the fact that the color scheme changed. I let out another sigh and opened my eyes. There was nothing to do and I don't want to go and bother Naru. Before I could do anything to keep myself from being bored, I heard the door opening.

I looked at the door and I saw a man with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was holding the mail and a package. I sighed before I stood up from where I sat and he walked over to me.

_'Not a client.'_

"Hello. Are those for Mr. Shibuya?"

"No. The package is for a Miss Taniyama Mai. It is for you."

I nodded and he passed me the device. While I was signing, I noticed how he was watching me. I frowned and when I finished signing, I gave it back to him before grabbing both the mail and package.

He then turned to leave. As soon as he was out of the office, I turned my attention to the package. It didn't say who it was from. It just had my name and the address for the office. I sighed and set that on my messy desk. I then looked at the mail.

_'Case, case, case, case, case, for Naru, for Lin, case, bill, case, for me, and case.'_

I sighed and put the case, bill, and my mail on the desk before I went to Naru's office. I didn't need the crutches since it was just a short distance and it would have been in my way. I knocked twice and waited.

"Come in."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the knob. I opened the door and saw Naru reading a book. As I got closer, he looked up. I smiled and put the mail on his desk.

"This is for you. The cases will be in my hands. I will look over them and I will give it to you in order to see if we will take it or not."

He nodded and I turned to walk out.

"Where are your crutches?"

I turned back to him. He had set his book down and was in the process of opening up the mail.

"At my desk. Why?"

"You should use it and have it with you."

I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't. It wasn't that far of a walk from my desk to inside here so quite worrying."

He sighed and I turned to leave again. When I got to my desk, I sat in my chair and immediately cleared my desk. I made sure that all the paper were secured into their folders and everything was put away in my desk.

When that was done, I had the desk in the center of the desk. I wasn't sure whether or not to open the box. It could be a bomb or it could be some bubble wrap holding something. The box wasn't even that big. It was thing and long. It was big enough to 100 sheets of paper and still have some room for extra things.

I sighed and grabbed the scissors that were in my drawers. I opened the scissors and used one side to site the tape. Once the tape was cut, I held my breath and I opened the box. No explosion means everything was going good.

When the box opened, there were 3 file folders and on top of the folders was an envelope with my name on it. I frowned and grabbed the envelope. I turned it so I could open it. When I took out the letter, there wasn't much on it.

_Hello. Read the given information and look at the pictures for you are given a case. Tomorrow at 10 am. Come to the location that is stated in the files. We will be waiting for both your team and yourself. Sincerely, Norio T._

I frowned and set the letter down before I grabbed the first file folder. The file folder had photos. As I looked through the photos, there were pictures of spirits, words written in blood, and orbs. I grabbed the second one and it held information about what was going on at the place. It was huge list. The place was technically full of someone's worst fears. Most of it referred to the photos. The third and final file held the contact information, the location, clients names, the reason they are contacting, and train tickets.

The train tickets are for the train at 5 in the morning. I sighed. So early.I grabbed a notebook and began to jot down some notes. When I finished, I grabbed my phone and dialed the contact number. After a couple of rings, someone picked up. When I heard the voice, my blood chilled immediately.

"Hello there sweet Mai. It's been a while since you called me."

"Omi? You sent this package? I am going to be going to your place tomorrow? What the hell!"

"I guess you a re surprised my sweet. Yes, it was I who did everything, but my place is haunted and I didn't know anyone else who can salve the case. Judging from the call, you have accepted this case am I right?"

Instead of answering, I picked up the file with the contact information. As I read through the clients names, I saw Omi Tanaka. Norio T. meant Norio Tanaka. It was Omi's older brother.

_'Damn. Why didn't I see that.'_

Before I could answer, I heard someone else added to the call.

"Yes, we are taking this case. You sent me a mail to inform me of this. I will take this case."

_'Naru was listening!'_

"That's good. Be there at 10. Train leaves at 5 so be fast. See you tomorrow Mai."

The line cut and I hung up. I set my phone down and I clenched my hand into a fist. I slammed my hand down on my desk just as the door opened to reveal Gene and Lin. Judging from Gene's face, they were surprised.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry. It's nothing. Oh, we have a case tomorrow. We're boarding a train at 5."

They nodded and Naru exited his office. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Call the others. Yasuhara, Masako, and John. Tell them that we have a case and if they are free to come to the station tomorrow at 5."

I nodded. I grabbed my phone. I found Masako's number and called it. After a couple rings, I heard her answer.

"Hey Masako. We have a case."

* * *

**July 21 (3:17 am - Library)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

Currently, I was overlooking the files again. The pictures had to be fake, but they weren't. There were pictures of a little girl in a red dress standing behind someone or crying in a corner. Some of the pictures were filled with light blue orbs or just one orb. Another group of pictures are the words written in blood saying 'Let's play hide and seek' or 'It's too early to say goodbye.'

I sighed. Is the haunting two different ghosts or just one big ghost with different genders? Or it could be one ghost looking for two different people or children. I grabbed my laptop and searched up information about the location.

The most I got was that the place had a fire 20 years after it was built. After the fire, they rebuilt everything on top of the old house. After they rebuilt the whole thing, no one lived in that house for 30 years. After 30 years, Amano Kenji bought the house. After Kenji died, his children, grandchildren, and so on lived in the house. There were no reports of any death, but I would need to get some more information from the police station there.

I looked through the list of occurrences that were happening at the place. Freak fires, falling down the stairs, being dragged, encountering an out of the world being, drowning in a not so deep pool and lake, lights turning on and off, doors slamming shut or opening, shadows, etc.

I set the file down and ran a hand through my hair. I was kind of glad I packed up a while ago in order for me to do this. I stood up and walked over to my bookshelf. There were so many books, but each section contains what I would need. Everything was organized. I walked over to the sections with paranormal.

I looked through the books about what I was up against, but there was nothing that could help me. I didn't know a lot about the entities that were haunting the place. I sighed and closed my eyes. What group of people did the entities seem to attack again? Older, younger, in between, weak, strong, males, or females?

I tried to find the exact words. Since I was good at memorizing things now, I have the whole thing in my head, but Omi, or rather Norio, didn't put anything in the packet. I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at the books.

Demonology, spirits, orbs, undead, out of world entities, etc. I sighed, nothing. There was nothing I could do. I sighed once more and walked back to the table. I looked at the time.

_3:30 am_

I had about 30 minutes before the others woke up, so change clothes, wake up others, create breakfast. I put the files in my bag and left the bag there. I then walked up to my room and changed into a black tank top with a black thin jacket, and some black jeans. I slipped on my boots and left my room.

As I passed the rooms, I made sure to not wake anyone up. Once I got downstairs, I went to the kitchen to create breakfast. I decided to make some toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, strawberries, some tea, and pour some juice.

As I made the eggs, I made both sunny side up and scrambled just in case some of them preferred one over the other. I made everything pretty much the same.

As I set the table, I put napkins with forks and knives in front of each chair. I then put the plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes in the center. I put a plate next to each utensil. I put the pitcher of orange juice in the center next to the strawberries. For tea, I will serve when everyone is down.

I nodded and I heard the creaking of some of them walking down the stairs. I looked up to see everyone dressed. I glanced at the clock and smiled. Right on time.

_4:10 am_

"Morning. Breakfast is ready. After breakfast, let's head over to the station ok?"

Everyone nodded and sat down. Gene, Ayako, and Bou-san got juice while Naru, Lin, and I got tea. I grabbed two pancakes and some bacon strips. I signaled for everyone to start eating and we ate with some small talk between Ayako, Bou-san, Gene, and myself.

When we finished, everyone went to grab their belongings and we headed out. We decided to ride a taxi to the station since I didn't want to leave my car at the station. Lin had sent our equipment out the previous day so when we got there, our equipment should already be there.

I sighed. I was going to see Omi again. I didn't want to. Ever since I met him by chance while walking, I didn't want to see him, but I knew that this case will make me see him multiples of times before we get rid of him.

When we reached the train station, it was 4:38 am. As we got signed in, I noticed how there were four other people in the same train seat as us. One was a black haired boy, another was a blonde, another was wearing a kimono, and the final one had pink hair.

I stood up and they turned to look at me. Yasu, John, Masako, and Madoka. I can't help but smile at them. After ally his time, they didn't change except getting taller. I smiled even more.

"Hey."

"MAI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! IT CAN'T BE YOU SINCE YOU ARE SO…NOT YOU! COME AND GIVE ME A HUG!"

I laughed at Madoka's eagerness. She pulled me into a hug and I laughed. I was kind of glad that I left my crutches at home. I don't need them after all, I can walk perfectly without them.

When we pulled away, Madoka was looking at me from head to toe.

"I heard you had crutches, what did you do with those?"

I laughed nervously.

"At home, but I'm alright. It's ok."

"Oh, alright, but if you can't walk, I am going to make this train get delayed and you will go back home to get your crutches."

"Yeah, yeah."

I smiled. The train began to roll and this was the start of the first case as a whole team.

**DDL: Ok, so I know it seemed kind of rushed, but I was busy and wasn't able to find time other than from 7-8 to right this. I had an hour, but I worked on it when I had time a couple days ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, sorry about the late chapters. I don't mean to do so, but it just happens. My schedule is crazy so I don't know when I will have time, but trust me I will have some time for my favorite people!**

**Mai: Ok, so do I use crutches or do I not?**

**DDL: You don't. Don't tell the doctors though.**

***wild doctors appear***

**Doctors: DarkDiamondLover, Mai, you have to use your crutches! You can't just put them aside.**

**DDL: I know, but she is doing fine. She is taking her medication.**

**Doctors: She needs it.**

**DDL: No she doesn't.**

**Doctors: Yes she does.**

**DDL: ~makes bangs cover her face~ ~dark aura surrounds her~ ~hand glows a bright red~ ~raises hand~ ~points at doctors~ ENOUGH! I have PK and you don't ever, EVER want me angry. **

**Doctors: ~scared~**

**DDL: ~light fades~ ~weak from using PK~ ~falls backwards~**

**Gene: ~comes in just in time to catch DDL~ She used her PK didn't she?**

**Mai: ~nods her head~ yeah and it's red.**

**Gene: Oh boy. Anyways, DDL doesn't mean what she did, it was her note corner. Leave a review and follow/favorite! **

**DDL: ~mumbles in sleep~ Until next time…DarkDiamondLover out! Evil doctors. Gene I like you.**

**Gene: Oh I'm gonna tease her next time. Bye! ~winks~**


	9. Case 2: Too Early To Say Goodbye Part 2

**Summary so far:**

Case 2 starts with Mai getting a package sent from an unknown person. The letter in the package was from a man named Norio T. When Mai calls in to tell them about the case, she gets a surprise. It isn't just Norio T., but it was Omi Tanaka who picks up the phone.

What happens when Naru over hears the conversation and accepts the case? Will both Mai and Naru have to act out that they are madly in love with each other or will Omi figure out that Naru was lying the whole time?

Will the ghost even show or is it just a hoax so that Omi can have a chance to get at Mai again? Was this case even a real case or was it just a fake case that Omi made up and the members of the Tanaka family just act to it?

Only time can tell and there are many secrets. Especially if this case decides to kill a characters.

A story told by the whole SPR.

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**MzShellSan  
Caithlinn13  
dancingfingers  
guest  
guest  
guest  
ChristinCC  
guest  
KataraJanae  
guest  
guest  
guest  
BlackBloodySakura  
00-SilentObserver-13  
SimpleGreyWolf  
14AmyChan  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
Naruisawesome  
AlexisCalla  
borntoflyhigh  
Blatherskite3  
cccourtc  
dianna wong  
SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid  
No1DoctorWhoFan  
Wonder42**

**Chapter Nine: Too Early to Say Goodbye Part Two**

**July 21 (5:55 am - Train car)  
Mai's P.O.V**

As we passed trees, my mind wandered. Mostly, it wandered to the house. The location is roughly 50 years old. There was a fire, but after a while, the people rebuilt the house over the ashes of the previous version. There wasn't much information, but I needed more information. I sighed and brought myself back to reality.

I looked at the others. Lin and Naru were in a corner reading a book (in Naru's case) or using the laptop (in Lin's case). Madoka was in a deep conversation with Ayako and Masako. Gene, John, and Yasu were talking with each other and every now and again, John would blush from embarrassment. Bou-san was currently sneaking his way towards Ayako, Masako, and Madoka.

Madoka seemed to have noticed and was going along with Bou-san's plan. I don't know how you can sneak towards someone on a train like this, but it was working. I continued to watch them as Bou-san continued. Bou-san was close enough and when he was, he put one hand on Ayako's shoulder.

"Miss…I'm…here for…your SOUL!"

Right when Ayako screamed, my eyes widened as I remember what happened the last time I met Omi.

_"I won't! I will NOT kiss you. B-besides, I already have a boyfriend."_

_'Boyfriend? No way. What the hell was I saying? I didn't have one.' I didn't know what I was saying, but the next thing I said and did probably left a memory that will forever be etched into my head. I grabbed Naru's arm and hugged it._

_"This is my boyfriend. Kazuya Shibuya. So if I kiss you, my boyfriend Kazuya will get mad. You see, he cares for me more than you ever would."_

_Both males seemed to be surprised. I didn't blame them for I just told a lie to Omi in order to save myself and also made Naru lie for me. Mentally, I cursed my brand new emotions, because before, when I was anywhere around Omi, I would have been cold as ice, but since Naru came, everything has been going haywire. Damn it Naru._

_"You can't be serious. He doesn't even seem your type. I fit you more than anyone else. Everyone said that we looked cute together."_

_"The fact that he may not be my type may be true, but he loves me for me, not like what you 'loved' me for. He treats me like I am HUMAN not a piece of MEAT! Sure people said we looked 'cute' together, but Kazuya and I look cuter than what you and I did."_

_"Well then. If Kazuya-kun loves you so much. Make him prove it."_

_I gulped. Prove it? Before I could do anything, Omi grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. My back was facing Omi while I was facing Naru. Omi put a hand on my neck._

_To the few who don't understand, it may look like he was going to choke me, but in reality, he was raising my neck for it to be bare. He put his face on my neck and kissed it. I closed my eyes, but before I could do anything, I felt Omi let me go._

_I fell forward and I turned to see what was going on. Naru had punched Omi on the face and was standing over Omi. Naru doesn't seem to be fazed at what just happened. He was quite the opposite. He was calm._

_He turned back to look at me and stretched an arm towards me. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me towards his chest. I buried my face in his chest and began to cry. I was so scared that Omi would do something horrible. Like if Naru didn't do anything, he would take me somewhere far away from Naru._

_I heard the sound of Omi standing up behind Naru. I was about to pull away from Naru, but Naru kept me there to finish up my crying. He turned so my back was to Omi._

_"Don't ever touch Mai again. Get this through your thick skull. She is MINE. If she tells me that you ever touched her in any way, it won't just be a cut on your lips next time."_

_I then felt Naru pull me away from his chest. He wiped the tears that were still on my face before he put an arm on my waist. We walked past Omi and continued the path that we were going._

_When we were far enough, Naru still didn't let me go. I didn't know what to feel. Relieved or awkward. As we got closer to my apartment, we stopped for a few seconds. I was the reason why we stopped. I grabbed the hand Naru hit Omi's face with._

_There was a small cut, but not big enough to be noticed. I felt so bad that he got a cut in trying to save me. I was going to cry again, but before I could, Naru made me look at him. I blushed slightly, but he smiled a small smile._

_"Don't ever cry again Mai. I promise to protect you."_

I quickly stood up and everyone looked at me. I flushed from embarrassment.

"What's wrong Mai? Is something the matter?"

I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"N-nothing is wrong. It's just I need to get a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back."

They nodded and I moved towards the door leading to the next train car. I opened the door and stepped out. Once I was out and the door shut behind me, I continued to move from car to car. People were looking at me as I passed, but didn't pay me a lot of attention.

By the time I was at the last train car, I noticed how no one was in this car. I sighed in relief and I sat in a seat. I looked at my feet and thought back to what my mind showed me.

"Does Naru remember? Does he realize that he took a case despite knowing all too well that Omi knows that we are a 'thing'? Naru, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind."

I jumped up and was on my feet in seconds. I relaxed as I saw Naru standing at the door, but then I blushed. He heard me.

"N-Naru! How long were you standing there? Why did you follow me?"

He sighed and moved closer to me causing me to take a step back. We continued this for a little bit and before I noticed, I was against the end of the train car.

"I was standing there since the moment you sat in your seat. I followed you because I knew you were a danger magnet."

I looked down at my shoes. _'I knew it. He only sees me as some idiot who gets in danger every single day. Why follow me personally when you could have sent anyone else? Why you? Why do you make my heart beat, but when you touch me in any way, I want to run? Why is it you.'_

"Tell me, why did you accept this case despite knowing that I will be in Omi's territory? Despite knowing all too well what will happen if you ever leave me alone. Naru, do you understand that you and I are to act as if we are a couple? That you and I are to pretend in front of everyone."

"Mai! Stop being so selfish. Don't you understand what is going on? The mail I received the other day was a blackmail. It said that if I didn't accept the case, Omi will make sure someone in our team will die."

I looked at Naru and then looked down at my feet. _'Someone will die if Naru didn't accept this case?' _I clenched my fist and I saw him move his hand towards me and immediately, I reacted by flinching away from his touch.

"Don't touch me. Just leave me alone. I need some time to think. Just go away."

"I can't leave you alone. Mai, you know what will happen if I did."

I looked at Naru in the eye. His held determination to bring me back and mine was probably the same, but to stay.

"Just leave Naru. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I need some alone time. I'll come back safe and sound. Trust me."

He seemed to be reluctant to go, but he ended up going anyways. When I knew for sure that he was gone, I opened the last door and I stepped out into the small patio. I grabbed the railing and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

My knees gave way causing me to sink down and just stay there crying. It was like deja vu. From that moment when Naru left after saying that I loved his twin, but this time, it was myself.

_'Why am I crying? There's nothing to cry about. No, there is a reason I am crying. I'm scared. Scared about the fear that I was holding since 3 years ago.'_

I was letting it all out. I guess it was the crying that I didn't hear the door opening behind me. I felt arms encircle my crying form and I felt something being pressed against both my nose and my mouth. My eyes widen and I was loosing consciousness. The last thing I saw was dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

* * *

**July 21 (6:30 am)  
Naru's P.O.V.**

After I had left Mai, it felt weird. I was halfway to our car when a boy wearing a black jacket, ripped up denim jeans, and had on a dark navy blue cap past me. I thought it was weird, but I ignored it. It wasn't until I reached the train car until I realized that the boy had dark blue hair.

I cursed under my breath and before I reached the place, the train suddenly jolted to a sudden stop. I held the door for support and once I was able to move again, I quickly moved to where I left Mai.

She wasn't in the car, but the door at the end of the car was open. I ran over and looked out. Mai was missing. I took a step on to the patio and I stepped on something. I took a step back and looked down. On the floor was a key. If I remember correctly, it was Mai's key.

I picked up the key just as the rest of the SPR members minus Lin came in.

"Where's Mai?"

I didn't reply. Instead I stood up and faced them.

"Omi got her."

"Oliver! Why didn't you do anything! You should have stayed with her!"

I glared at Gene.

"You would have done what I did if she told you to leave her to think. I didn't want to go, but I had to."

I put the key into my pocket before I brushed past everyone. As I passed Gene, I felt his hand grab my arm and drag me beside him. I then felt Gene's breath against my ear.

"You better have a way to get Mai back. If not, I will kill you for being an idiot."

"Of course."

Gene let me go and I walked the way back to our car. The whole time, I didn't notice that the train was moving once more and a red car was driving alongside the train.

* * *

**July 21 (9:20 am)  
Naru's P.O.V.**

When we reached the station, everyone had their stuff with them and Ayako had Mai's stuff. As we left the station, there was a van waiting for us. Beside the van stood Omi. Omi was reading the newspaper and when we stood in front of him, he looked up.

This time, Omi was wearing a blue and black button down shirt which was unbuttoned. He was wearing a white shirt underneath. He was wearing dark colored jeans. Omi looked at me and smirked. The others didn't notice. I glared at him and he moved his gaze towards everyone else.

"Oh, where is Mai?"

He was faking ignorance. He was purposely pretending not to show that he took her.

"She didn't feel well so she will be here in a couple days."

"Oh, alright then. My name is Omi Tanaka. I am Norio's younger brother. I will be in charge of taking you to the place."

Everyone nodded and began putting their stuff at the trunk. I looked at Omi and he looked at me.

"Shame your 'girlfriend' didn't come. Are you even her 'boyfriend'?"

Before I could answer, he walked towards the drivers seat. I got on the van along with everyone else. We began our way towards the house. The only person missing is Mai and the only person who knows where Mai is, is Omi.

* * *

**July 21 (10 am)  
Mai's P.O.V.**

"Ugh. What happened?"

My head was spinning and all I could register is that both my hands and my legs are tied, I was sitting in a chair, there was light aimed at me like a spotlight, and that the room was empty and cold.

As soon as my eyes adjusted, I noticed that the room I was in was a basement. I groaned. It was cold in here and I am going to end up getting sick.

Just then, I heard a door opening and closing from upstairs. It meant someone was home.

"Hey! If you can hear me! I am trapped in the basement! Save ME!"

I heard talking and judging from the amount of people talking, it was a group of people. The voices were getting distant meaning, if I don't speak louder, they won't hear me.

"SAVE ME! IS ANYONE THERE! HELP ME! I'M IN THE BASEMENT!"

It suddenly went quiet. I think I lost my chance and it was getting colder in here by the second.

_'Please, someone come find and rescue me.'_

* * *

**July 21 (10 am)  
Naru's P.O.V.**

As soon as we got to the house, it was, from Ayako's description of it has, amazing decor. Omi stood in front of the door as we got our luggage. Our equipment was arriving in an hour so until then, we are going to get a tour.

"I will show you all around, but first, can I know your names?"

As everyone introduced themselves, I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced behind me and I saw Masako holding my arm. She had her kimono sleeved hand covering her mouth. I then heard her whisper.

"I can sense sadness, anger, confusion, and more emotions. It's suffocating."

I nodded and we all went inside. Once inside, Omi began to talk about all the little detail of the house, but I paid no attention to it. As he continued, I then heard it.

"-ME!"

_'Mai?'_

"Hey did you hear that? Someone said 'me'."

I glanced at Gene. He heard it too. Omi began laughing. He was faking a scared laugh.

"W-what are you talking about. There is a ghost here now? We just got here!"

"No, not a ghost, please do continue with the tour."

Omi nodded and continued to talk. As we continued on, it was then the words came up again. This time, louder.

"SAVE ME! IS ANYONE THERE! HELP ME! I'M IN THE BASEMENT!"

Everyone stopped and I glanced at everyone. They were all thinking the same thing. Mai was in the basement. Without another thought, we all ran towards the place the sound was coming from.

We reached the door of the basement. We turned the handle, but it was locked. I glanced at Lin and he moved towards the door. He kicked it down and we all heard a surprised scream from the bottom.

"Mai! Are you down there?"

"N-Naru?"

I ran down the steps and I saw Mai in the center of the basement. She was tied up and she seemed cold. Her lips were slowly turning blue and her face was pale. I then noticed that the basement was cold. I sighed and took off my jacket before untying the ropes.

As soon as I did, I passed Mai the jacket and she hugged me before she began to cry.

**DDL: That went by so fast. Sorry for the extremely 3 week wait for this chapter. I didn't mean it . So now for the make. After all, it is the 3rd chapter from chapter 6 :) not based off of this story, but I guess you can say a one-shot :)**

**~OMAKE~  
(Alternate Universe) You got to be kidding! **

Welcome to the life of a "princess". You are to stay in a room where there are no windows, but a door that is always guarded and also locked. I never ever got freedom. The only time I ever did get freedom is when I am to go to the balls. I mean talk about boring.

At the balls, I would see millions of people I didn't know come and greet my parents and myself. My parents are King Houshou and Queen Ayako. The court jester is Yasuhara. My aunt and uncle are Emperor Lin and Empress Madoka. Our priest is John and our court doctor is Masako. There is a boy who is always finding a way to come talk to me. His name is Gene.

He has a twin brother working as an assassin alongside Omi. I hate the assassins because they always kill. Now, back to my story. As I was saying, I never got freedom. The only time I ever eat with my parents is when there are guests around. Other than that, it is like I am not a daughter of the Takigawa family.

As the chime down the hall signaled lunch, the door to my room opened revealing a maid. She had brought me lunch. She smiled at me and it was at this time that I always regret what I was going to do. I grabbed the knife that was under my bed and while she wasn't looking, I took the knife and stabbed her back.

She screamed causing the guards that were guarding the door to come in. they looked between her and myself.

"I-I'm sorry."

With that, I charmed the guards to sleep. I ran past the two guards and hurt maid. I ran the corridors that never had anybody watching and once I was out the doors of the castle, I ran through the courtyard towards the forest.

I could hear footsteps behind me as the 2 assassins were chasing after me. I cursed and continued to run. Along the way, I ripped up my dress into a shorter length dress. I knew I was doing something scandalous, but I could run freely now.

I managed to hide and take a breath. I heard one of the assassins pass by my hiding place while the other one could have gone a different route.

I ran the opposite direction and I gasped as Oliver was standing in front of me.

"O-Oliver! H-how!"

"Mai. If you want to escape, you have to be quiet."

"Why? Why would you save me even though your job as an assassin is to take me back?"

Instead of answering, he took my face into his hands and made me look at him. I blushed and he smiled. It was the first time I ever saw him smile and he smiled only at me.

"It's because my idiot brother had this plan set up a long time ago. Remember when my 'brother' was the one that saved you from drowning 6 years ago? That was me. I had my eyes on you since the moment we met. I'm saving you now and hopefully, you would understand and choose me."

I couldn't help but smile. Before I could answer, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and I saw Omi.

"Why is always Oliver? Why not me? I always loved you Mai. Since you love him and he loves you. I got to kill the both of you because Mai only belongs to me. Goodbye."

Omi shot the arrow and it pierced through my heart. The arrow not only passed through my heart but also into Oliver's too. I fell to the ground and Oliver fell beside me.

I grabbed his hand and with the last bit of my magic, I made sure that we both were turned into immortal fairies.

Our dead body lay on the ground while our new bodies went together.

"Oliver. The answer to who I choose is you. I love you."

"I'm glad Mai. I love you too."

With that, the two kissed and lived happily ever after in the world of magic.

**DDL: Cheesy I know, but it was still cute. Tell me what you thought by reviewing. **

**Mai: Awesome! I liked the omake. **

**DDL: I know. Well, leave a review, favorite, and follow. until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	10. Case 2: Too Early To Say Goodbye Part 3

**Summary so far:**

After finding Mai in the basement of their new case, Naru is prepared for what is in front of him, especially with Omi. Not only did Omi kidnap Mai, but he feigned ignorance when she screamed out for help.

What happens when this case isn't like any of the other cases they have had in the past? What happens when something goes wrong during the middle of the case?

When everything turns for the worse, will everyone make it out alive, or will someone end up dying?

Only time can tell and there are many secrets. Especially if this case decides to kill a characters.

A story told by the whole SPR.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Undertaker's Princess  
00-SilentObserver-13  
borntoflyhigh  
SimpleGreyWolf  
14AmyChan  
KataraJanae  
Naruisawesome  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx  
Kagome Pureheart (Guest)  
MzShellSan  
Michelle7  
Sammy93sa  
Giraffe Overlord  
Mysterykeiry  
missgg727  
Mangafreak666  
X-men-X  
xflyingbutterflies  
Baraonna  
XxGhostHuntxX  
roelaine  
MONZ15  
guest  
QueenOfBooks8**

**Chapter Ten: Too Early to Say Goodbye Part Three**

**July 21 (1 pm)  
Mai's P.O.V**

"Mai, are you sure you are ok?"

"You still seem a bit pale."

"You could sit out and not work for today."

"You don't have to force yourself."

I was annoyed. Just because I got kidnapped and was freezing to death three hours ago, doesn't mean they have to worry about me like I am some kind of hurt animal. I sighed.

"For the last time, Bou-san, I am ok, Ayako, I don't care if I am pale or not because I am fine, John, I will not sit out, and Gene, I am NOT forcing myself. Just let me work."

They finally backed off and I sighed in relief. I didn't need to be worried over after all, for three years, I was fine by myself.

"Alright. Now, judging from our progress in the past three hours, we got nothing done except set up two to three microphones and cameras. So, we will now be working on setting up the rest of the microphones, cameras, and monitors."

Before anyone could object to me helping them, I shut them up with a glare.

"I will be fine. If I feel tired, I will just come back to base. If that is fine with everyone, let's get to work."

Everyone except Naru and myself left base. Lin wasn't in base for Madoka dragged him out of base, probably to talk to him. Before I made three steps, I felt a hand grasp my wrist causing a jolt run up my arm. I gasped and did the only thing I knew at that given moment.

I flinched and twisted my arm free from the person before falling backwards. I landed on my bottom and looked up at Naru. He seemed a bit surprised at my sudden reaction, but soon hid that behind his poker face.

He put out a hand for me to grab, but instead of grabbing his hand, I stood up by myself. I didn't get it. Why was I afraid of him? Why wasn't I afraid of anyone else? I am afraid of Naru and Omi. I don't want to be afraid of Naru, but why?

Once I stood up, I took a step back and held my wrist against my chest.

"I'm sorry Naru. I guess I am still afraid. Anyways, I am going to help the others. I'll see you later."

With that, I turned and left the room. As soon as I was far from base as possible, I stopped in my tracks. I let my arm he touched fall down to my side.

"I hate this. Why did I even make Omi date me? Why did I even bother meeting him? I am such an idiot."

I sighed and walked to help the others with the equipment.

* * *

**July 21 (2:30 pm)  
Mai's P.O.V**

I finished my job for the day despite only setting up 2 cameras and 2 microphones. The others were setting the rest of the microphones and cameras. Ayako and Masako were currently making a sweep and taking temperature readings along the way.

Madoka and Yasu were already headed to the library and police stations to get some information. John was with Ayako and Masako just in case something happens. Gene and Bou-san were setting up the last of the equipment and Naru and Lin were taking interviews.

I sighed and I just sat down on the couch in base when Omi entered the room. I didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. After kidnapping me, he should understand that seeing me again would cause me to do something to make everyone come to base, but he stayed.

He slowly took a couple of steps to me before stopping in the center of the room. I stopped breathing for a moment as he just stood there watching me.

"Hello Mai. We meet again. Again meaning, after I first saw you getting kidnapped."

"S-shut up. What do you want with me anyways? Even if you kidnap me again, it would be of no use."

I cursed my voice for showing him that I was scared. I shouldn't be scared of him. I shouldn't ever be afraid of him. It's not like he is going to kill me, right?

"Ah, that was to warn everyone not to mess with me and it was also to scare worked for I could see the fear in your eyes."

_'Damn sadist.'_

"Ha, fear in my eyes? I am not afraid. It is just a trick to see what you would say. I don't like you, so go away Omi. I don't ever want to see your face."

"Ouch. That's a bit harsh. I don't want to go away. Now, let me tell you why I am here. I am here because I noticed how you and your so-called 'boyfriend' aren't together. Even while working, you weren't with me. Tell me, what was it? An argument? Break up? Well, whatever the reason, you should know that I am here for you with arms wide open."

I had to hold back a gag. He said so himself, we were working. Just because I wasn't next to him nor talking to him, it didn't mean we had a fight or a break up. It just meant that we were WORKING.

"Sorry to ruin the fun for you, but, no, we didn't have an argument nor a break up. We are both working in two different fields in this job. He is finishing up the interviews and I, myself, I am resting from running around and setting things up. So shut up and go away."

He took a step closer to me and I inched back in my seat. He stopped and crossed his arms. Since no one was in base, I was getting scared just by seeing Omi. I wish he just left.

"Shame I have to break your heart now with your 'boyfriend' but I saw him make out with one of the maids in my mansion. I was walking towards base and I saw them. Him putting his hand under her skirt."

I blushed from him being so descriptive in words, but changed my facial expression as Omi stepped closer. I stood from my seat and walked the opposite direction.

"I don't believe you Omi. Kazuya will never cheat on me."

He laughed and ran the rest of the way towards me. Before I could run, he grabbed my waist and I felt his chest on my back. I flinched, but I couldn't move. I was scared. I had androphobia/arrhenphobia (fear of men) or aphephobia (fear of being touched) and it wasn't helping at a time like this.

I felt Omi's hand reach up to my chin as he lifted my chin up. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back. I felt him tilt my neck to the side (like what a vampire would do if he was going to suck your blood) and I felt his breath on my ear.

"You should know…I will never cheat on you."

I felt him turn me to face him and I looked at him. He was leaning in and I just shut my eyes closed. I could feel the tears that I had been holding begin to flow.

_'Naru. Anyone. Save me.'_

Before I could feel Omi's lips on mine, I heard the door open behind me and a cold voice sounded through the room.

"What are you doing to Mai when I clearly told you the last time what was going to happen if you touched her."

I opened my eyes and I felt Omi's hand on my chin drop, but not on my waist. Omi stood up straight and had his arm wrapped around my waist before looking at Naru. I felt Omi pull me closer to himself and I couldn't pull away.

"Oh, you finished with the maid already? Mai already knows about it and look, she's crying. I was being nice and comforting her."

When Omi said this, I could feel Naru look at me. I looked at him and his eyes said that it was all a lie and that I should believe in him. I do believe in him. The tears weren't for being heartbroken, but form Omi touching me.

"Tanaka-san, I wish for you to not sprout nonsense about me having an affair with someone other than Mai for I already know why she is crying. She is crying because you are touching her. You claim that you were comforting her, but that does not explain why you were leaning in to kiss her."

When he said this, I felt Omi's grasp on me loosen and I took this as my chance to escape. I pulled free from Omi and walked, well ran, over to Naru. He understood what Iw as going to do so he opened his arms and I just ran into his arms.

I let my tears finally fall and I began crying. I could feel Naru running soothing circles on my back so I let myself cry. I heard Omi laugh behind me.

"Ha, you thought I was going to kiss her? I'm sorry, but you are imagining things with your eyes. Why would I kiss her when I am comforting her?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but sadly, I do not imagine things with my eyes when it comes to someone attacking/assaulting my girlfriend."

At this point, I stopped crying and I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. _'So Naru did remember.'_

"Well then. I am sorry. If you thought I was going to kiss her, I'm sorry. I won't let the same misunderstanding happen again, but you should be glad that you took this case because then I won't have to kill your twin. Maybe I should kill him. After all this is a real haunting, but that doesn't mean there isn't a murderer."

I felt Naru tense up and I looked up at Naru. He looked down at me and I gave him the 'Don't do it, he isn't worth it, so deal with him later' look and he sighed. I managed a weak smile and I heard footsteps as Omi was passing by.

As he was about to pass, he stopped besides me on the left. I froze and I felt Naru's hold on me tighten just a bit making me feel a bit safe. I felt Omi lean down towards my ear.

"Don't worry Mai. I will get you back in my arms by the end of this case. You don't have to worry."

With that, I looked at him and he was already standing straight. he walked towards the door and opened the door before he left. I knew he was going to come back. After all, he wasn't going to leave me alone.

As soon as he was gone, I felt Naru pull me away from him. I looked at him and I finally felt safe. My fear was still here, but not as big as it was before. I felt better. I smiled at Naru.

"Hey look, I'm not afraid anymore. Well, I still am, but not as much as before."

He nodded. Before we could do anything, a scream resounded through the mansion. The scream was none other than that of Masako. I looked at Naru and he looked at me. We didn't need any more words. We ran out of base towards the sound of Masako's voice.

We reached the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Masako with her leg bent at an odd angle. John and Ayako were with her. Before I ran down the stairs, I felt something cold brush past me and I turned to see what it was.

Standing behind me was a girl in a red dress smiling. She giggled and ran away. After a few steps, she disappeared. With that, I ran down the stairs to Masako.

**DDL: OMG! I am sorry for the really late update. I had no intention of giving you guys a long wait, but these weeks have been terrible for me. I had midterms for high school last week, I had to plan my younger brothers surprise party, I got a dog, I was stuck at school for a project, and I have been fighting a headache (the headache got better). My life sucks as of the past weeks, but I am ok now and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can if I don't, its just I was busy. Also, how was this chapter? It was more of a chapter where Mai and Naru were having a little something and also a chapter with Omi. How was it?**

**Mai: I hate you.**

**DDL: Why?**

**Mai: Because you made Omi attack me!**

**DDL: Oh yeah…about that…sorry**

**Mai: Alright, fine. I forgive you, but…GENE!**

**Gene: What's up?**

**~Mai walks over to Gene. Whispers something and Gene smiles before walking over to stand in front of DDL~**

**DDL: What did Mai tell you?**

**Gene: Oh she reminded me about you telling me you liked me in your dream. I think two chapters ago. **

**DDL: ~blushes~ shut up. It's not because you are good looking, nice, or anything. I just like you because you act in a way I don't find most guys do. Now leave me alone.**

**Gene: Not before I do this ~leans in and kisses DDL on the lips~ Thanks for saying you like me.**

**DDL: ~blushes~ I hate you Gene. Go away.**

**Mai: ~laughs evilly and sends picture of DDL and Gene kissing to everyone on her contact list meaning all SPR members~ DDL, you will be in trouble soon.**

**DDL: ~doesn't know what Mai did and carries on~ Alright, until then, DarkDiamondLover out.**


End file.
